Secret of the Water Princess
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: The first OVA for Diamond & Pearl, and a coop with YukiShinoya444. When Nick and the Ojamajos uncover an ancient legend, an incredible new adventure begins, and you just may be surprised by what happens...


(Prologue, written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Within Lake Misora lies a legend.

The legend of the Water Princess.

She was a beautiful princess from the ancient city of Soleanna, capital of the Sanction of Water. Her home had constantly been under attack by the neighboring Kingdom of Light.

As fate would have it, she fell in love with a dashing prince from the Kingdom of Light, and all they wanted was to live happily with each other. Unfortunately, this was not to be, as the Duke of Soleanna forbid such a relationship, forcing the two lovers to flee to an underground passageway that safeguarded them from the ravages of war.

However, the prince eventually passed on, leaving our young princess to fend for herself. So, she took her own life in hopes of being reunited with her lost love in the hereafter.

They say that the Water Princess continues her search for the Prince of Light to this very day, and that once every hundred years, her spirit rises from Lake Misora, calling out to her beloved, wherever he may be.

One would never suspect the forces that are at work here...

As our friends continue to unravel the mysteries surrounding this ancient legend, you may not believe what happens...

(BONUS: Here's the opening sequence I wrote for you guys! Song: "D-Tecnolife" by UVERworld)

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo _

(Footage: Nick gazes up into the sky across flying clouds. After two seconds, the camera comes closer.)

_Kesenai kako mo seoiatte ikou  
__Ikiru koto wo nage dasanaide_

(Footage: Momoko spins around and gives a thumbs up to the camera. For reference, Momoko has her hair down for this whole opening. The next scene is a close-up of Nick and Momoko from behind. The two hold each other's hand.)

_Tsunaida kimi no te wo_

(Footage: The _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_ logo flashes onto the screen.)

_Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na  
__Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_

(Footage: Nick and Momoko stand back-to-back with their eyes closed, still holding hands as the camera pans across them. Next, Momoko, in a detective's coat, pulls out a magnifying glass, spins it around in her hand, and winks at the camera. She begins studying the surroundings around her, scratching her head as she looks for clues.)

_Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare  
__Toki ni sou kaze ni kakikesaretatte_

(Footage: Nick and the Ojamajos, Yuki included, begin running up a spiraling staircase somewhere in the Majokai. After a bit of this, everyone stops and Nick notices the hooded girl floating there. He slashes at her with the Shining Poron, but it is only an illusion. Doremi and Yuki point upwards, where the hooded woman brings Oathkeeper and Oblivion down onto Nick's raised wand. Everyone looks concerned.)

_Kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

(Footage: We see Nick forcing the hooded girl's attack back from four different camera angles.)

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi  
__Mou waraenai nante hitogirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide_

(Footage: We see a back-view of Onpu running towards the palace in the distance. Next shot, a blonde boy with spiky hair begins firing energy arrows from a bow in his hand. Yuki begins doing cartwheels and backflips to avoid the energy arrows. While this is going on, Hazuki is swinging her wand to fight off a horde of minions, while Aiko enters into a sort of power struggle with a girl with short red hair and wielding a curved blade. Cut to Momoko, who looks tense, fists clenched. Suddenly, she throws her arms out and screams to the sky, creating a powerful energy field that expands out from her and blows a horde of shadow creatures away.)

_Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara _

(Footage: Hana-chan spins her hands around and casts her spell onto the blonde boy with the energy bow. He looks completely lovestruck at the sight of Hana-chan. She gives a thumbs up to the camera.)

_Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

(Footage: Poppu charges through a crowd of the shadow creatures, swinging her wand wildly. We can see Nick and Momoko joining hands, then cut to a spiky-haired boy doing a cartwheel with a long sword. He can be seen driving the sword through Fami, but she quickly disappears in a cloud of magic. The boy looks shocked as we cut to the real Fami giving a grin as she holds her wand. Cut to Nick and the hooded girl exchanging fierce and rapid blows with their weapons.)

_You and me, two are spoken  
__itsuka wakariaeru kara_

(Footage: Nick charges, dodging a strike from Oathkeeper and striking upwards with his Shining Poron, creating a large rip in the girl's cloak. Cut to a pull-back view of the mysterious palace. We see quick flashes of Nick & Momoko, and Yuki & Saiki, then cut to a overhead view of the Ojamajos charging towards the palace before we fade out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present...

Chiemi Chiba as Doremi Harukaze  
Sawa Ishige as Poppu Harukaze  
Kumiko Watanabe as Fami Harukaze  
Tomoko Akiya as Hazuki Fujiwara  
Yuki Matsuoka as Aiko Senoo  
Rumi Shishido as Onpu Segawa  
Nami Miyahara as Momoko Asuka  
Takeshi Kusao as Nick Kelly  
Ikue Ohtani as Hana Makihatayama  
Yui Horie as Haruka Reisei  
Atsuko Enomoto as Yuki Shinoya  
Ai Maeda as Kami Akuko  
Tomo Saeki as Saiki Shidoosha  
Ginzo Matsuo as Alexander T. Oyajide  
Tomo Saeki as Akatsuki  
Mamiko Noto as Fujio  
Mayumi Yamaguchi as Leon  
and Kazumi Okushima as Tooru in...

_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl: The Movie – Secret of the Water Princess_

Created: July 10th, 2007  
Note: This is my first co-op story with YukiShinoya444, so be gentle, okay?  
Summary: When Nick and his friends uncover an ancient legend, it's a race against time to find the spirit of the Water Princess before the forces of evil get their hands on it. Along the way, new friends, never-before-seen evils, and fierce new rivals are added into the mix. The ultimate showdown is about to begin, and you'll be surprised what may happen...

Disclaimer: Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country. Let's rock!

One more thing: There may be a few references to the legendary Pokémon of _Pokémon Diamond and Pearl._ Call it a fixation from actually having caught all the Legendaries in it.

One more one more thing: For timeline reasons, I'll set this OVA in-between episodes 6 and 7 of _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act I: The Day to End All Days

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

The town of Misora, Japan is seemingly your average town. But, only those with a really sharp mind would notice the strange goings-on recently. You see, the town of Misora hides a magical energy that has been off the scale ever since the arrival of a group of girls (and a boy). Their job as witch apprentices is to keep the balance between the human and magical worlds in check, as well as taking care of any dark forces that rise up every now and then. Let's meet our heroes and heroines...

_Doremi Harukaze, the pink witch apprentice_ is the self-proclaimed leader of the group, though she is very clumsy. She is very kind-hearted, and won't hesitate to help a friend in need.

_Poppu Harukaze, the red witch apprentice_ is Doremi's younger sister, and infinitely more responsible than Doremi was. However, Poppu's maturity has proved very useful for Doremi and friends.

_Fami Harukaze, the mysterious Doremi look-alike_ is Doremi's granddaughter from far in the future. It's quite easy to see the family resemblance, clumsiness and everything. However, just like Doremi, Fami is very kind-hearted, so that about evens things out.

_Hazuki Fujiwara, the orange witch apprentice_ is the bookworm of the group and a total sweetie. If there's something you need help with, there's no one better to count on.

_Aiko Senoo, the blue witch apprentice_ is a tomboy who loves playing basketball. She can be very funny when need be, though sometimes her jokes hit a little too close to home.

_Onpu Segawa, the purple witch apprentice_ is a child superstar who is adored by many all over Japan. Though her idol work can take up a lot of her time, she'll always be there for someone when they need it.

_Momoko Asuka, the yellow witch apprentice_ is a no-nonsense American blond bombshell. At first, she had a bit of trouble adjusting to Japanese culture, but thanks to her friends, she was able to pull it off. Momoko is also an expert cook. You should see her pastries!

_Hana-chan, the white witch apprentice_ is the next in line for the Majokai's throne. Though she may appear fifteen years old, don't be fooled. Her mind is basically that of a six-year-old child, a result of unforeseen magic. Hana-chan's upbeat and peppy personality always keeps our heroes' spirits up when there's trouble.

_Nick Kelly, the green witch apprentice_ is a smart-talking American boy who is a childhood friend of Momoko's. Nowadays, the two are closer than ever, though evil always seem to ruin a moment. Nick is very agile and his martial arts will HURT!

_Haruka Reisei, the aqua witch apprentice_ is a new transfer student from America. She became a witch apprentice soon after helping Nick and Momoko defend Misora High School from an invasion of shadow creatures. Haruka is kind and completely loyal to her friends and whatever she believes is right.

Which brings us to our next hero, an Ojamajo on a mission...

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"I'M LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSTTT!!!!!!!!"

This is _Yuki Shinoya, the black witch apprentice_. She may not look like much, or _act_ like much. But she always pulls through _somehow_. All talk, all action, easily getting her childhood friend, Saiki Shidoosha, who she affectionately calls her "sweetheart", worried about her 24/7, that's Yuki for ya. She may not know what's she's doing more than half the time, but she's got spirit. Who needs more than that?

"Okay what do I do now?!"

Yuki was walking back and forth, unsure of what to do next.

"This is what I get, Saiki-kun always tells me to think before I act. He KNEW something like this would happen! He's always telling me 'Yuki-chan, you _need_ to stop worrying me'!!"

Yuki then shouted in the sky...

"YOU HAPPY SAIKI-KUN?!?!?!"

That was completely useless. She sighed and held her head. "If he were here, I wouldn't be lost in the middle of the Majokai!" A thought crossed her mind.

_But I need to defeat Majoaku..._

"Yosha!" she started. "I have no need to worry cuz I CAN DO THIS!!!!" She punched the air. She flew up in the air on her broom, and began looking around.

"Yosh, yosh." She flipped out, what appeared to be a cell phone and almost automatically, a map appeared on the screen. "Okay, I go north and I should reach her! ...If only I knew what direction north was..." As if on cue, wind blew in her face. She closed one eye and winced. "Guess that's north." A determined look flickered in her eyes.

_Alright, here I go! I can't let Saiki-kun and everyone down!_

She flew forward and continued looking around. Something then caught her eye. "Aha!"

What she noticed was what appeared the be a big black blob that glowed a dark aura and moved up and down. Yuki held her hand up and chanted her usual spell...

"_Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii!"_

She thrust her hand down at the blob.

"_PURIFICATION!!!"_

A light black beam shot at the blob, hitting it, causing it to let out a bloodcurdling scream. She winced at the sound and kept at it. Her eyes widened when she noticed the beam weakening. She shut her eyes tightly.

_No! I won't give up!_

As she thought that, the beam got stronger and the blob screamed louder. Her hand trembled and after some time, the screaming stopped and Yuki dropped her hand, panting. She opened her eyes and noticed there was still a little bit of the blob and it was getting away!

_No way!_

Yuki flew as fast as she could towards it. "Oh no you don't!" She raised her hand once again...

"_Pururunu Pikapikan-"_

_CRASH!!!_

Yuki spit out leaves and stumbled out of the tree. "Of course that happens!" she said in an annoyed sarcastic tone. "Sheesh!"

She then noticed the blob began to sink in the ground. "NO!" she ran forward and tripped on the ground, right after the blob disappeared. "No..." she repeated. "Oh no, no, no, no..." She dug in the ground desperately and tears formed in her eyes. "I was so close. So close." She shivered. "I really am... the UNLUCKIEST PRETTY OJAMAJO IN THE WORLD!!!!" She began crying.

"Why me? Why, why, why?! Dammit... What the hell did I do to deserve this?" she cursed, tears flowing freely.

A face flashed in her mind. A boy's smile. A kind sincere smile. The same smile that always warmed up her heart and drove the sadness away.

She stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "Wait, why am I moping?" She then smiled, with confidence. "Saiki-kun's counting on me!" She stood up. "I can do this! I'll just keep searching and put a stop to Majoaku once and for all!" A thought crossed her mind.

_But I better hurry, little or not, that blob can cause so much suffering. Able to control minds and wreck everything... It's bad news!_

She nodded and flipped out her map again. "It's in... THE HUMAN WORLD?!?!" Her mouth dropped.

_Out of all the places!_

"They're more dangerous there than anywhere else! Aw man!" she said. She flew up again. "I have to hurry even faster now, RIGHT AWAY!!!" And with that, she flew as fast as she could again, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Little did she know that her destination would set off a chain reaction...

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

It was nighttime in Misora City, but things were still quite lively, the events lighting up the streets. Why is the city so lively, you ask? Every year on this day, the city of Misora holds their annual Water Princess Festival, where people from all over Japan would come to celebrate the ancient legend. And, this year, part of the attendance was none other than our Ojamajo friends.

Right now, the gang was each in different locations. Onpu, Fami, and Aiko were getting the party some eats; Doremi and Hana-chan were down at the carnival games (mostly because Hana-chan had dragged Doremi over there); Hazuki and Poppu were buying souvenirs, and Nick and Momoko were just kicking back and relaxing by the outskirts of Lake Misora.

"Man, it's a nice night, huh?" Momoko asked.

"You said it," Nick replied, letting his arm rest around his girlfriend. "I'm surprised we didn't get stuck in this sea of people. Usually it's always so crowded!"

"Just like the 4th of July fireworks back home," Momoko replied. "They always attracted so many people."

Nick looked at the stars in the sky. "I wonder how many of these people actually believe the ancient legend?"

"Probably a lot of people," Momoko responded. "If someone didn't believe in the legend, they probably wouldn't even be here."

"You know, you've got a point," Nick stated.

Suddenly, Nick noticed someone standing behind them. He almost exclaimed in shock when he saw that it was the hooded girl. Wouldn't she just leave them alone?

Nick and Momoko shifted into battle stances. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here, lady!" Nick taunted.

"You've got an annoying habit of turning up where you're not welcome," the hooded girl replied, drawing her weapons.

"Nick, we can't transform in front of all of these people," Momoko reminded Nick, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Suddenly, before Nick could respond, the hooded girl started laughing... but this laugh was bright and spry, not evil and calculating.

"Man, you guys are so easy to fool!" the hooded girl exclaimed, drawing back her hood to reveal none other than new exchange student Haruka Reisei.

"It's just me, guys. I bought this robe at the souvenir shop," Haruka explained.

"I have to admit, you got us there," Momoko stated. "But those weapons..."

"Foam rubber replicas," Haruka continued. "They were on sale at the souvenir shop, too. You two know I can't resist a two-for-one deal!"

Nick laughed. Haruka did love shopping...

Suddenly, Haruka's tone turned serious. "They say that these weapons were the very ones that the Prince of Light's son used in the Battle of Lunar Rock. That was a tragic day for the Sanction of Water. Those poor bastards never had a chance..."

"That's what they say now," Nick stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Momoko noticed that the karaoke stage was wide open. _This is my chance!_

With that, Momoko rushed off, leaving Nick to catch up. "That girl and her love of karaoke..." Haruka stated, sighing in a bit of frustration. "Huh?"

Haruka looked up, and noticed a little black blob no bigger than her fist floating there. "What's this little thing?"

Up on the karaoke stage, Nick and Momoko were singing a sort of duet to the tune of BoA's "Every Heart - Minna no Kimochi". Momoko was singing in Japanese, while Nick was singing the English version.

_Ikutsu namida no nagashitara_

_(Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?)_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_(Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet)_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_(What shall I do? I can never say my loneliness)_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_(Every Heart doesn't know so what to say, oh, what to do)_

_Nagai, nagai yoru ni obiete ita_

_(Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone)_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_(So I prayed for help to distant million stars)_

_Meguru, meguru toki no naka de_

_(Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun)_

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru_

_(And we always seek after love and peace Forever more)_

_Tsuyoku, tsuyoku naritai kara_

_(Growing, growing woah, baby, we can work it out)_

_Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru_

_(Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today)_

Once the song was over, the crowd that had gathered around the stage began cheering.

"I knew they'd like that song," Momoko noted to Nick.

"Just couldn't wait for a chance to sing a BoA song, huh?"

"It's not my fault that they're some of the greatest J-pop singers I've ever..."

Momoko's fanatic rambling was suddenly cut short by the sound of an explosion from nearby.

"What the hell was that?" Nick exclaimed.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"ALRIGHT!"

Yuki appeared and looked around. "That thing isn't getting away now!" she exclaimed.

_I'm going to end this... Once and for all!_

She then noticed smoke from not too far. "Oh no!"

She started running. "I can't be too late! I just CAN'T!!!"

However, before she arrived, the blob had more than tripled in size, TWICE, grew tentacles and was already causing havoc. Haruka backed away in fear. "What is this thing?!" she wondered.

"HARUKA-CHAN!!!"

"Nick! Momoko!" Haruka said surprised. Nick and Momoko both stopped and stared at the huge blob. "I've never seen something like this before!" Nick exclaimed. Suddenly, a tentacle reached out and grabbed Haruka.

"AARGGHH!!! NICK!!! MOMOKO!!! TASUKETE!!!" Haruka screamed. "Momoko, we have no choice!" Nick stated. Momoko nodded.

"_Kellysi-kun!"_

"_Momo-chan!"_

"_Diamond and Pearl-"_

"HOLD IT!"

"Huh?" Both Nick and Momoko noticed Yuki appear in the air, her arms folded with the best serious and determined look she had. "You really thought you could get away, eh?!" she yelled, not noticing Momoko nor Nick. Haruka winced and glanced at her. "Who... is that?"

"Yosha!" Yuki exclaimed with a grin. "You're going..." She put both her hands forward. "Down!" She began chanting in a soft voice.

"_Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii!"_

Her hands glowed a snow-white color.

"_PURIFICATION!!!"_

The same beam from before shot at the blob and it let out another bloodcurdling scream. Nick and Momoko watched in awe. "Sugoi..." Momoko commented.

"You're telling me..." Nick replied.

Yuki's eyes squinted.

_This is the end!_

The screaming soon stopped, but Yuki didn't let down her beam. "Come on..." she whispered. "Keep going." As if on cue, a pure white beam shot up, stopping Yuki's. Yuki floated down and ran forward. Haruka was also put down gently and Nick and Momoko ran to her aid. Yuki, still failing to notice them, stepped in front of the white light and held her hand out forward as well.

The light then faded and a sparkling white gem appeared and floated down, landing in Yuki's hand. She closed her hand around the gem and held it close.

"Purification... complete."

Nick and Momoko stared at her again. "Who is she?" Nick wondered. "That... was so cool." Haruka stated. Momoko nodded in agreement.

Much to their surprise, Yuki almost immediately forgot her seriousness and started cheering. "I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!" She punched the air.

"Saiki-kun'll be so proud! I can't wait to tell him my mission was a success!" she grinned. "Um... excuse me?" Nick started. Yuki's ears perked up and she looked behind her and finally noticed them. Her cheerfulness was forgotten.

_Oh no..._

She backed away, obviously frightened. "That..." she stammered. "That was... eeto..." She covered her mouth in shock, her brown eyes glittering and her cheeks bright pink.

_How could this have happened?_

"I..." she started, her voice kinda muffled from her hand. Using quick thinking, she quickly removed her hand and held it up. "Ja ne!" "Hey! Wait!" Momoko called in English as Yuki ran off. "That girl..." Nick started.

Meanwhile Yuki kept running and stopped. "I think I lost them..." She started panting. "Baka..." she said softly. "Saiki-kun always tells you to be careful. I was so close to being a majogaeru..."

She straightened up and sighed. "Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk as they always say." She flipped out her map again. "It's finally time to head... Ara?"

She noticed there were beeping dots on the map and some flashing black squares. "What the hell? How is this even possible...?" she wondered. She closed her map and stared at it intently. "My mission... is still not complete." she stated.

_Darn..._

She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Saiki-kun, gomen, but you're going to have to wait longer for me."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Okay, I'm going to ask. What the heck just happened?" Nick asked.

"I don't really know, but one minute this giant black thing attacks us, and the next minute, this girl with some kind of Purifier power comes rushing in and takes care of it!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I wonder who that was?" Haruka asked after brushing herself off.

"Whoever she was, she's an Ojamajo like us. If she was after those black things, she may need our help," Nick noted. "Let's go round up the others and head downtown. Maybe we'll be able to find out what's going on."

Once the gang was all together, they headed to a secluded spot in the forest and pulled out their Diamond and Pearl Taps.

**("Go! Go! Yume no Hayasade" by Namie Amuro plays)**

"Ready?"

Everyone thrust the taps into the air.

"_Ojamajos together! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

It was a lucky thing that no one had been passing by, or else they would have noticed the immensely bright light coming from the forest.

**(Movie transformation sequence: Doremi throws her tap into the air, followed by the others in sequence. They all leap high into the air. Nick is the first to react, drawing his hand back and slamming it onto the flat side of the tap. It radiates with a bright light. They spin around, flicking their right hand out as it radiates their color. When the light clears, the Ojamajo glove is covering their hand. They repeat this action with their left hand, then both of their legs. They then tap their shoulders twice, and diamonds of their color spin around them, eventually forming the main body of the uniform. They all land on the ground, clicking their heels together and forming the hat before striking their pose. The screen starts out with just Doremi posing, but adds an extra screen for each Ojamajo as they finish transforming. The difference between the series outfit and the movie outfit is that the outfits shine more, diamonds and pearls are encrusted on the outlines of the boots and gloves, and the pendant, instead of a musical note, holds a picture of an instrument: Doremi's is a piano, Hazuki's is a violin, Aiko's is a harmonica, Onpu's is a flute, Nick and Momoko's are guitars, Poppu's is a trumpet, Hana-chan's is an accordion, Fami's is a drum, and Haruka's is a microphone.)**

"_Pretty witchi Doremi-chi!"  
__  
"Pretty witchi Poppu-chi!"  
__  
"Pretty witchi Fami-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hazuki-chi!"_

_"Pretty witchi Aiko-chi!__"_

_"Pretty witchi Onpu-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hana-chan-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Haruka-chi!"_

Once everyone was transformed, they headed downtown, the last place they saw the mysterious Ojamajo headed.

Of course, when they reached downtown, they were expecting a showdown, not complete and utter chaos like what was happening now! People were running for their lives, screaming like there was no tomorrow as about five of the same monsters that had almost killed Haruka before continued to tear up the city.

"What the hell is all this?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Those shadow creeps think they can just destroy our city?" Nick shouted. "Well, they're not going to get away with it!"

With that, Nick charged into the city, leaving the others to catch up.

**("The Encounter" by Yoko Shimomura plays)**

Yuki kept increasing the power of her Purification beam, but it didn't seem to do any good. These monsters, for some reason, were WAY stronger than before.

_No! NO!! I won't let Saiki-kun down!!_

She poured all the power she could into her Purifier blast, but unfortunately, that was when she was knocked to the ground by another shadow creature. Yuki could only watch as the one she was trying to purify raised its massive arm for a final strike. The last thought that ran through Yuki's mind was...

_Saiki-kun... I'm sorry..._

Just then...

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Stop right where you are!!"_

A burst of music notes flew forward from somewhere and struck the shadow monster, effectively freezing it in place. Yuki looked behind her back at her saviors... it was the two from before! And they had friends!

"It's them!" Yuki said to herself.

"Hey, you shadow freaks! You've got no right to destroy our town when we're around!" Nick shouted.

With that, Nick charged for the first shadow creature. Yuki was about to stop the boy, but she let her hand fall to her side when she saw Nick draw his wand and slash at the shadow with lightning speed. Nick had attacked so fast that the shadow didn't take the damage until a full five seconds later.

_That's some incredible power he's got... wait. He can't be!_ Yuki thought as the shadow roared in agony.

"Oh, you didn't like that, did you?" Nick taunted from his position in the air, surrounded by a snow-white Purifier aura. "Then, you're REALLY going to hate this!!"

On the word 'this', Nick swung his wand downward, creating numerous energy blades that thundered forth and sliced at the shadow creature, who now had its arms up in a vain attempt to block Nick's attack.

Yuki could only stare on as Nick landed and quickly propelled himself forward, his wand glowing snow-white as well.

"It's time you learned not to mess with us!" Nick shouted, concentrating on his powers. Once he got close enough to the monster, one slash was all that was needed to end it. The shadow roared in pain before evaporating, leaving behind only a small, snow-white crystal like the one Yuki had collected before. Yuki, speaking of which, was awestruck.

_Sugoi!! It takes almost all of my concentration to ensure a successful purification, and yet this kid can do it with just one strike? No. He couldn't be... could he?_

"Well, that's one down. But there's still a few others. I'm gonna need the girls' help," Nick said to himself, beckoning towards the others. They all formed a circle while raising their Shining Porons into the air.

"_Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"_

"_Pameruku laruku takarakani!"_

"_Pururun purun suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton petton sawayakani!"_

"_Pipito purito pokarakani!"_

"_Pororin pyualin hanayakani!"_

"_Asobu soba de tokuyakani!"_

"_Yumemiru takami dokidokani!"_

A field of magic appeared around the ten witch apprentices. _"Bring the evil shadows together in one place!"_

Almost instantaneously, the four remaining giant shadows were pulled into the skyline above the city and held there by a strong, unseen magnetic force.

"You ready, Momoko?" Nick asked his girlfriend. She promptly nodded, joining hands with Nick. They both began glowing with strong Purifier auras.

"_Spirits of the earth..." _Momoko chanted.

"_Spirits of the stars..." _Nick chanted.

"_Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!!"_

The two quickly drew their free hands back. _"Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart! Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!"_

Nick and Momoko thrust their free hands forward, discharging a massive energy beam that shined brighter than any of the Ojamajos, Yuki included, had ever seen in their lives. The energy thundered into the sky like a lightning bolt and ripped through each of the shadow creatures, reducing them to nothing but the same snow-white crystals as before.

Once everything had calmed down and Nick and Momoko collected the left-behind crystals, they went over to help Yuki to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Yuki backed away again, her expression now unsure and confused. "I..." She frowned.

_This boy is..._

"So... are you alright?" Nick asked. Yuki remained silent and turned her back to them. "..." "Don't worry, we won't hurt you," Nick comforted.

Yuki looked at them again and a smile tugged at her lips. She then turned and faced them with a grateful smile. "Thank you!" she said in a clear English voice. "Oh! You can speak English," Momoko said, a bit surprised.

Yuki nodded. "Yes. But just in case, _Arigatou_." She bowed so gracefully that her long black hair, held in the same green ponytail at the bottom, brushed the ground. She got up and folded her hands behind her back. "My name... is Yuki Shinoya."

"I'm Nick Kelly," Nick introduced. "And this is Momoko, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Poppu, Hana, Fami, and Haruka." "Pleased to meet you," they all said at the same time. Yuki brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully and circled them for a moment for observation.

She stopped.

_It couldn't be..._

"Well... Ja ne," Yuki said, turning to leave. "Hey wait!" Nick called. Yuki froze. "H... Hai?" "What were those things? I'd really like to know." Nick asked, folding his arms.

"Those..." Yuki then tried to make her voice sound cold. "Those were no concern of yours. I'm grateful for you guys pulling me out of that problem, but I'll be a-okay on my own. I always have been. Besides..."

This caught Nick's attention when he saw the sadness in Yuki's eyes. "I made a promise to someone. Someone I _really_ like. He always worries about me..." "With good reason," Haruka stated. "What you're doing seems _really_ dangerous." Yuki chuckled a bit. "I don't think you understand..."

_It's about... everything._

"Anyway, you guys should just be more careful," Yuki stated, still trying to sound cold. "This is something _I_ gotta do okay?" "I doubt that," Nick pointed out. "You can't handle all this on your own, Yuki. Don't you think the guy you like wouldn't worry that much if you had friends that _helped_ you Yuki-chan?" Yuki's eyes widened and Saiki's face flashed in her mind, she remembered his voice...

"_Yuki-chan, don't you think it would be easier if you had __**help**__?"_

"_Saiki-kun..."_ she said softly. "...You're a purifier aren't you?" Nick seemed surprised by this particular question. "You knew?" Yuki smirked. "It means you're like me, smart one." "So you know what it is?" Nick asked. Yuki nodded.

"A purifier is the best kind of witch or wizard around... well maybe not exactly. Bottom line is, us _purifiers_, have the amazing ability to purify any type of darkness you can think of! Usually, a purifier has a reason to purify like say... a loved one?"

Nick glanced at Momoko. Yuki continued. "That's basically what it's like for me. I was entrusted to purify these... _aku majoshikons_."

"Aku majoshikons?" Doremi asked. "You saw them, you collected them, and hand them over," Yuki instructed. Nick and Momoko obeyed and handed her the crystals, Yuki closed her hand tightly holding them. She held up her fist. "These are purified aku majoshikons. Basically, remember those nasty blobs? Well, the aku majoshikon is mainly the _heart_ of those _things_."

"So... what are they here for?" Aiko asked. "Here in the Human World?" Yuki took a breath. "Simple, to cause pain and misery. Why? No one knows. The controller of these... _aku majoshikons _is who I'm trying to stop. Her name is... Majoaku." "Majoaku?" Haruka asked. Yuki nodded.

"An evil witch who's trying to cover the world, Human, Majokai, and Mahoutsukai, in neverending darkness. If I fail my task to purify the aku majoshikons enough to stop Majoaku, it's Game. Over." Yuki stated. "Hana-chan sees, so what can we do?" Hana asked. Yuki glanced at Nick.

"Since Nick is a purifier like me, all we have to do is purify the remaining aku majoshikons. Believe it or not, I'm already rid of them in both the Majokai AND the Mahoutsukai." She was then silent for a moment. "But... for some reason, they're stronger here than anywhere else as you've seen before." Her voice shook. "But either way... I can't let my Saiki-kun down..."

"Saiki-kun?" Onpu asked. "Is that the guy you like?" Yuki nodded. "He's really sweet. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He's always the one...with me you know? Like although he's not here _physically_, I still feel him.." Yuki placed a hand on her heart. "In here." Momoko nodded. "I understand how you feel Yuki-chan..." Yuki smiled. "Well said, Momo-chan."

"So how many aku majoshikons are there Yuki?" Poppu asked. "Yuki-chan, do you know?" Fami asked. "Fami-chan, Poppu-chan..." Yuki started.

She took out her map, still in the shape of a cell phone out. "This helps me find them. I call it, a 'Fushigi Ketai Denwa'! It lets me stay in touch with my magic and because of its 'cell phone' appearance, I can carry it around without any questions." The Ojamajos stared at it in awe.

Yuki took it back. "And it's not called a 'Fushigi Ketai Denwa' for nothing. It lets me keep touch with my precious Saiki-kun." She blushed and smiled. "That's why, just holding it makes me feel connected to him, it relaxes me whenever I feel down. Though I don't really use it to call him..." she added.

"Why not?" Doremi asked. "I envy you, Yuki-chan, for having someone so close to you, but you can keep in touch with your boyfriend at anytime and yet you don't even bother to call him?" Yuki puffed her cheeks. "One, he's not my boyfriend... yet. Two, I wanna surprise him when I get my mission complete." "Oh, I see..." Momoko said. Yuki smiled.

"Anyway..."

She sighed. "Look at the time. It's quite late isn't it?" Everyone looked up and noticed the moon was already pretty high up in the sky. "AH! My parents are going to kill me!" Doremi exclaimed. "We better get back home!" They all nodded, excluding Yuki, and ran their ways to their house.

Yuki stood there, staring at the full moon. Saiki's face appeared in the sky and smiled. Yuki's lips formed a smile as well.

_Saiki-kun..._

She clasped her hands together as if making a wish.

_If there was a shooting star right now, I already know what my three wishes would be. One, to stop Majoaku once and for all. Two, to return home so I can be with Saiki-kun. And finally, to be able to tell Saiki-kun how much I appreciate him and how much I love him..._

Nick stopped and noticed Yuki not moving. "Yuki-chan, shouldn't you get back home too?" he called. Yuki snapped out of it and looked at him for a moment. She then nodded and ran towards him. "I'm coming, Nick-kun!"

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"DAMN IT!!"

In the realm of dark magic, a mysterious shadow being is quite clearly pissed off. Beside the shadow figure is the hooded girl that has become the Ojamajos' main nemesis, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in her hands.

"Majoaku, I warned you. Those Purifiers are crafty magic users," the hooded girl explained.

"I specifically crafted those Blackhearted so they couldn't be purified by that lousy Yuki! Just what the hell went wrong?" Majoaku exclaimed.

"Open your eyes, Majoaku," the hooded girl replied. "It wasn't the Shinoya girl. It was that couple from America. They have Purifier auras the likes of which I have NEVER seen in my life."

"If they have THAT kind of aura, then they must be... no. That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible with the powers that we're dealing with," the hooded girl replied.

"If their powers increase any further, they may eventually become powerful enough to destroy me. ME!!" Majoaku exclaimed.

"You must have patience, Majoaku," the hooded girl. "You see, it doesn't really matter how powerful they get. Because once we find _her_, we shall have unlimited power."

"Her?"

Suddenly, Majoaku gasped. "You mean..."

"Exactly."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they walked home, Nick finally caught up with Yuki. "Everything okay, Yuki?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little shook up... and surprised, actually, to tell the truth. You and your girlfriend have the most incredible Purifier auras I've ever seen!" Yuki explained.

"Yeah. But, for some reason, I can't control it whenever I want," Nick noted. "The powers only seem to surface whenever there's a crisis situation. I may need some more training if I'm going to learn to control these powers when I need them the most. Would... will you train me, Yuki-chan?"

After a few seconds of thought, Yuki smiled. "Sure. I'll need as much Purifier power as I can get."

"Say, Yuki? How long have you been an Ojamajo like us?"

"I think it's been about five years now, but it's only recently that I've been going up against Majoaku," Yuki explained. "She's the very embodiment of evil, and it just makes me sick to my stomach."

"Sounds kinda familiar," Nick continued. "Momoko and I once fought against this evil freak. Man, was he ugly!"

"I bet he was," Yuki replied with a laugh. After a while, Nick and Yuki reached Nick's house.

"Guess this is my stop," Nick noted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-chan!"

"_Sayonara_, Nick-kun!"

With those parting words, the two went their separate ways, unaware that they were being watched.

"Yes. Just as I planned..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the dark realm, the hooded girl and the silhouette of Majoaku can be seen talking again.

"Did you catch any useful information?" Majoaku asked.

"VERY useful. I heard that the boy destroyed Master Morticon a few years ago."

"The guy from the Pit of Red? He deserved it. Too damn stubborn, he was."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Majoaku. I also found out that the Shinoya chick is going to train the boy to control his Purifier powers. We must not let them reach their fruition before we can acquire _her_."

"I have already been defeated once. It _will not_ happen again," Majoaku proclaimed. "You'd best watch yourself, _princess,_ because once you make your appearance, you are all mine."

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Yuki kept walking and stopped, collapsing to her knees. She snapped her fingers, changing back into her a normal set of clothes, basically a brown vest over a magenta puff-sleeved shirt and two sides of her red skirt also brown, a yellow scarf around her neck, and finally, the black music note pendant she wore to change. She sighed and looked at the ground sadly, her fingers dug into the grass. "I shoulda told him."

"Saiki-kun... I guess it's true huh...?" She said softly, taking out her Fushigi Ketai Denwa. "I'm hopeless. Needing help to take out those aku majoshikons... Majoaku's apparently getting stronger..." She tightened her grip on the phone. "Nick-kun and Momo-chan probably have such strong purifier auras because of their truth and honesty. Not like me..."

Tears gathered up in her eyes. "What's worse, I couldn't be completely honest with _you_ Saiki-kun. There's so much about me you don't know..." She set down the phone gently and began clutching on the grass again. "Dammit... Of course I was honest about hating Majoaku but still... doushite? Doushite?!" She growled angrily. "There's still that same damn string that ties us together! No matter how hard I say to myself that I'm just imagining, I STILL know it's there. And what's worse, it ALWAYS HAS BEEN." Tears fell on the soft grass.

"I hate her... I hate her so much... It's because of her that I'm so messed up! The only person I _can_ believe is Saiki-kun because of her! And I can't even see him OR talk to him! He's the only _REASON_ for me to live on my life!" She started crying. "The only person that's always there for me... That's why I hardly remember a thing! Ever since Saiki-kun and I met, that was the only time I actually felt happy. So instead of remembering the sadness, I just struggle to remember the happiness. And Momo-chan and Nick-kun are lucky! To be so close together and to tell their secrets to each other without hesitation!"

She sighed and sat on her knees. "I'm not really surprised at how strong they are. After all, they couldn't be... They absolutely couldn't be... No, it can't be true."

She tightened her fists. "But either way, I still have to stay true to my word and help Nick-kun train his Purifier abilities. He's definitely more cut out for it than me, but I still have to retain my best. Hah... Besides, it's not like he knows _anything_... like my dark magic. The same stupid magic that I've had since birth... Good thing it's locked away... _for good_." She picked up her Fushigi Ketai Denwa. "It's also because of Majoaku that you're not with me Saiki-kun..."

She held it close. "But nothing's going to change... Only you... Just you... Saiki-kun, your kind, warm, _honest_ heart is the only thing I can believe in. That's why as soon as I see you again, mission complete or otherwise, I'll tell you _everything_. That way..." A smile formed at her lips. "That way you can comfort me and allow me to feel better about myself. I love you so much..." She then laid down, staring at the stars. She yawned and drifted off to sleep... "Sai...ki...kun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

The next couple days progressed fairly well. Things had definitely quieted down since the other day. As she promised, Yuki began training Nick and Momoko in an effort to help the two fully control their Purifier powers.

They'd started out with some of the basics, like learning how to actually summon the powers whenever they wanted to instead of waiting for someone's life to be in jeopardy. To quote Nick, "Since we're facing someone stronger than any dark wizard we've ever faced, I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

Over time, though, Yuki began teaching the lovers some more advanced techniques, like teleportation and a special energy field that could literally bring anything back to full health by reversing time for everything inside the barrier.

Unbeknownst to the trio, they were being watched.

"They are getting better. Perhaps I should test them..."

Later, as the training continued, Nick suddenly began feeling uneasy. When had he last felt like this...?

"So, in order to cast the spell effectively, you must place both hands completely flat on the ground and... something wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure, Yuki-chan," Nick responded. "Something just doesn't feel right here."

"Yeah, I feel it, too," Momoko noted. "Whatever this feeling is, it's wicked."

"No... it can't be..." Yuki stated in horror.

"What? What?" Nick asked.

"It can't be her... not now..."

As if on cue, a column of darkness shot up from the ground nearby, and out of it came none other than...

"Majoaku!!" Yuki shouted. Indeed, Yuki's eternal nemesis Majoaku was floating in the air nearby.

"Well, well. It's been a while, Yuki-san," Majoaku taunted. "I never thought you'd need help to find those wretched crystals."

"Majoaku... you little BITCH! Look what happened! I got separated from Saiki-kun because of you!!" Yuki shouted, quite enraged. "I will NEVER forgive you for that!"

"Why don't you tell it to someone who cares?" Majoaku shot back. This only served to enrage Yuki even further. Suddenly, an aura sprang up around her, only this one was both black and white.

"Saiki-kun was the only one I loved! Because of you, I might never see him again!"

Suddenly, Yuki opened her eyes, noticing her peculiar aura. The expression on her face quickly switched from rage to shock.

_No... that's impossible... I thought they were locked away! I can't let them take control like they did before..._

Yuki tried her best to repress the suddenly-reawakening dark powers, but the aura just wouldn't seem to go away. Momoko ran up to her.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" Momoko exclaimed, letting her hands rest on Yuki's shoulders. The blonde American recognized that kind of black aura anywhere. Momoko concentrated on her powers and transferred some of her own pure energy to Yuki, calming her down and making the dark aura disappear. Yuki sighed in relief.

"_Arigatou_, Momo-chan."

"No prob, Yuki-chan."

Nick stood his ground, holding his Shining Poron. "Well. I thought you'd show up eventually," Nick stated to Majoaku.

"I almost had that Shinoya girl in my clutches. I guess I'll have to simply kill the three of you," Majoaku stated, gathering dark energy in her hands.

**("A Fight to the Death" by Yoko Shimomura plays)**

Nick tensed up, ready for Majoaku's attack.

Sure enough, Majoaku spread her arms out, letting loose a pulse wave of dark magic.

"Guess it's time to put our training to good use," Nick noted, holding his hands out and concentrating on his Purifier aura.

"Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed, quite concerned.

"NOW DIE!" Majoaku exclaimed.

"_Santen kesshun! I reject!"_

Responding to Nick's words, a barrier of brilliant white light materialized in front of him, stopping Majoaku's dark pulse cold.

"So. I see you have gotten stronger," Majoaku noticed.

"Thanks to Yuki-chan," Nick responded. "And I'm about to give you a first-hand look at what Yuki-chan has taught us. Momoko!"

The blonde nodded, running up to Nick and joining hands with him.

"You won't have that chance!" Majoaku shouted, firing dark magic bursts one after another, but they simply bounced off as Nick and Momoko began glowing.

"_Spirits of the earth..." _Momoko chanted.

"_Spirits of the stars..." _Nick chanted.

"_Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!! Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart! Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!!"_

With that, they thrust their free hands towards Majoaku, discharging the same attack they'd used against the shadows. It thundered forward faster than Majoaku could react, enveloping her in the massive burst of silver energy. When the light cleared, Majoaku was nowhere to be found. Just then, her voice rang out.

_Well done, my dear witches. But what you have destroyed was a puppet. Merely an illusion. The real me won't be so easy to defeat once I've acquired HER spirit. We will meet again..._

Once the voice was gone, Nick and Momoko ran up to Yuki, who looked exhausted.

"What happened back there?" Nick asked.

Yuki was hesitant to explain. She didn't want her new friends to think she was evil. Somehow, Nick was able to feel Yuki's thoughts. It just may have been a new power...

"Yuki. You can tell us. No matter what it is, we won't think any less of you. That's because you're our friend now," Nick reassured.

Yuki's eyes began tearing up at this simple proclamation. _He reminds me so much of Saiki-kun. I don't know why..._

"Okay. However, before I start, do you two promise not to tell ANYONE, even the others, what I'm about to say?"

"We promise, Yuki-chan. We won't tell a soul," Momoko stated.

Yumi smiled. She knew she could trust these two. She could feel the honesty in their hearts.

"All right..."

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

She faced them for a moment and took a breath. "Majoaku is... my... mother." This sure surprised them.

"Your... mother?" Momoko asked, shocked. "Yes," Yuki confessed. "At least, that's what I'm pretty darn sure about."

"You two don't even look... _that_ much alike!" Nick pointed out. "I had a dad too... at one point," Yuki said. "I never knew exactly who he was."

"So... if Majoaku's your mother..." Nick started. "That just doesn't make sense." "It does to me," Yuki stated bluntly. "She's the reason why I have this damn power locked inside me."

"You mean... that dark magic?" Momoko asked. Yuki nodded. "You see, Saiki-kun... He was the only one keeping me able to keep my powers under a lock. But it turned into a weakness in the end..."

Sadness flickered in her eyes.

"With him, I didn't have to worry about my powers at all. Just one plead from him would prevent me from even _thinking_ about reawaking it." She bit her lip. "But... when I had to leave him, my rage for Majoaku for doing all this in the first place, just grew and grew... To the point where..."

Tears gathered in her eyes. She continued. "Where my anger could reawaken the stupid dark magic inside of me." She held up her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Saiki-kun knew about the dark magic from the beginning, so he was the only person I could trust and believe in. I thought my love for him would keep the powers under control but it just made a huge mess..." Tears seemed to be coming out freely and she backed away.

_What am I doing?_

"Yuki-chan..." Nick started, feeling sorry for the girl. "Onegai..." Yuki started. "_Don't_ be nice to me." "Yuki-chan, what do you mean?!" Momoko asked in a shocked English voice. "We're friends, remember?" Nick asked. "Nick-kun, iie..." Yuki said simply. She held her head, clutching on her hair.

"Weren't you even listening to me?! If the dark magic inside me gets even more out of hand, it, no I, could _HURT_ you! Actually, I could _**KILL**_ you! I'm a terrible person!" she started crying. "Saiki-kun's the only one who has _any_ right to be near me!" "Yuki-chan, if Saiki saw you the way you were now..." Nick started, a bit shocked by Yuki's words.

"If he _were_ here, he'd just hold me and comfort me, telling me it'll be alright... But he's not! I can't be in the warmth of his arms, I can't hear his sweet kind words, and I can't see the hope in his eyes, telling me everything will be okay!" Yuki covered her face. "His heart is the only thing I can believe in... The only thing that keeps me going!"

"Yuki-chan, I may not know what happened to make you like that, but listen to me! If he were here, I'm sure he would tell you to trust us! You're not alone, you know," Nick pointed out.

Yuki uncovered her face and looked at him. "Please believe me, Yuki-chan," he said softly. "We were serious when we said we're friends now." An image of Saiki ran through her mind.

"_Yuki-chan, believe me."_

Yuki's eyes widened. _Sai... Saiki-kun... Why would his face appear now?_

At one moment she understood, and her lips formed a smile. "You're true to your word, right Nick-kun?" Nick didn't exactly know what she meant but nodded. At that moment, Yuki's smile turned sad and her eyes sparkled. "You remind me of my dear Saiki-kun." Momoko seemed surprised as well as Nick. "Saiki-kun...?" Yuki nodded.

"The first thing Saiki-kun ever asked me was why I was crying," she said softly. "After that, he just told me it'll be okay, and that was enough to make me trust him." Her eyes began to tear up and she rushed into Nick's arms.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Nick looked quite surprised at this sudden display of emotion. He had never known how much he seemed like Saiki...

After a couple seconds, Nick smiled and held the crying Yuki close to him.

"It's going to be all right, Yuki-chan," Nick stated soothingly. "We're here for you."

"We always will be," Momoko added, joining in the embrace. "You don't have to go on this mission alone. We'll stop Majoaku together, _and_ we'll reunite you with Saiki-kun. That's a promise from us to you."

"Nick-kun... Momo-chan... _hounto ni arigatou..._" Yuki responded, the tears flowing freely now. "I'm so glad to have friends like you guys..."

They stood like that for a couple minutes.

"Feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Momoko asked.

"Lots. Thanks so much, you guys," Yuki stated. "As long as I believe in myself and my friends, I know I won't let Saiki-kun down."

"That's the spirit," Nick reassured.

"Hey, speaking of spirits, didn't that fake Majoaku say something about capturing someone's spirit?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," Momoko noted. "But who's spirit was she talking about?"

Suddenly, Nick gasped in shock. "Oh, no! The Water Princess!!"

"Water Princess?" Yuki asked, a bit confused.

"There's no time, Yuki!" Nick exclaimed. "We've got to get to the MAHO-dou! I'll explain everything there!"

And so, the trio set off for the MAHO-dou, where the others were already waiting. Majorika and Lala were there, too.

"I suppose you've heard of the Water Princess?" Majorika asked.

"Majoaku's after her spirit!" Nick exclaimed. "If she gets her hands on the princess, we may as well kiss our home good-bye!"

"The princess' spiritual powers have increased greatly ever since she passed on," Lala explained. "And Majoaku is one of the most powerful dark witches I have ever heard of."

"A deadly combination," Yuki stated. "I've known that for five years now."

"We must not let Majoaku get her hands on her spirit," Majorika stated quite clearly. "It could mean big trouble if she finds her."

"Yes, it will... for all of you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick stated, turning around to face the hooded girl that he and the Ojamajos had been fighting for a while. Only this time, she was carrying what appeared to be a regular, if decorated, sword, instead of the usual Oathkeeper and Oblivion combo.

"What happened, little missy?" Nick taunted. "Forget your glasses at home?"

"Oh, I decided to go with something different today," the hooded girl replied, letting her free hand rest on the flat side of her blade.

"In that case, I'll finish this right now!" Nick shouted, drawing his Shining Poron and charging. Suddenly, the hooded girl was buffeted by a wave of force, holding her sword into the air.

"_Rise and fall, Zabimaru!!"_ she shouted, her sword suddenly changing its shape. Now, the blade was longer and thicker, and there were three extra blades protruding from the thin sides of the blade.

"What the heck?" Yuki exclaimed. "Her sword just changed!"

"Of course, Shinoya," the hooded girl responded. "It's called a 'release'. By invoking a special command, I can unleash the powers of my new sword, Zabimaru. Of course, that makes it this much easier to kill you kids!"

With that, the hooded girl lashed out with Zabimaru, the sword segments detaching and acting like a whip of sorts. Nick quickly blocked with his weapon (all the while tuning out Majorika's shouts to 'watch the merchandise') while shifting into battle stance himself.

"Hey, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call us kids," Nick shot back, holding his Shining Poron out. Yuki smiled as Nick's Purifier aura surrounded him again.

"Let's rock and roll! _Shine down, Hikari!!_"

A bright light burst forth from Nick's wand, nearly blinding the others. When they could see again, Nick's weapon had changed as well. It had turned into a blade shaped entirely of crescent moons, with a sunburst at the tip of the blade. The handle closed around Nick's hands with beams of light.

"So. I see you have achieved your own weapon's initial release," the hooded girl noted.

"Thanks to Yuki-chan," Nick replied, holding Hikari in a fighting stance. "She's trained me to control my Purifier powers. Would you like a taste of what Hikari can do?"

Not waiting for an answer, Nick drove Hikari into the ground, the blade glowing brightly. The very next second, massive pillars of light burst from the ground... right under the hooded girl!

Having been completely caught off guard, the hooded girl was lifted into the air by the light pillars and exposed to heavy, continuous damage.

Once the attack was over, the hooded girl dropped to the ground, Zabimaru falling out of her grip. Nick noted that his attack had done more damage than he'd expected, probably because this girl was a being of the dark.

"Ugh... you're good, kid..."

"Just who are you?" Nick questioned, holding Hikari in a fighting stance.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. I shall reveal myself when the time is right," was the hooded girl's simple reply, a swirling vortex opening behind her. "But... from this day forward, you may refer to me... as Erika."

With that, Erika picked up Zabimaru and stepped back into the portal she'd created.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away this time!!" Nick shouted, raising Hikari and charging into the portal, the other Ojamajos following.

When they came out the other side, Yuki was the first to notice how different the surrounding landscape was. To the far west, she could see a brilliant dome of light, but to the far east, she could see a massive body of water.

"Where the heck did we end up?" Yuki asked.

"Heck if I know," Doremi quipped.

That was when Nick noticed someone particular in the nearby crowd of people; she had a royal dress and an aqua-blue tiara on her head.

"No... freaking... _way_."

"What? What?" Momoko asked.

"What's wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"That's the Water Princess! That portal took us back in time!"

Act II: Return to the Past

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"Water Princess?" Yuki asked confused. "What is - oh!" Her eyes then widened and the image of a book came to mind. At that moment two younger kids came into the picture, a boy and a girl.

"_Yuki-chan, this is the story of the Water Princess." the boy explained, picking up the book. _

"_Eh? Water Princess? Is it a love story Saiki-kun?" the young Yuki asked, placing her hand on the young Saiki's arm. "Kinda." Saiki replied. "But it's tragic. Basically, a princess of the Water and a prince of Light fall in love." _

"_Oh I get it! Then I must be the Water Princess and Saiki-kun is the Prince of Light!" Yuki said, her eyes sparkling. Saiki chuckled at his friend's theory. "Actually... it's much different."_

"That's the story Saiki-kun and I read together when I was really little! It was my favorite after The Little Mermaid." Yuki said, surprised she couldn't remember sooner. "What a time to recall... But I thought it was just a story..." "It isn't," Nick stated. "Every bit of that story really happened." All the Ojamajos looked surprised, especially Yuki.

"If that's true, Nick-kun, then we gotta protect the Water Princess!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran off to the crowd. "Wait! Yuki-chan!"

Yuki kept running and soon reached the crowd. "Surimasen, surimasen! OUJOU-SAMA!!!" she called. At that moment, the crowd noticed her and she saw the Water Princess gasp.

"Huh?" Next thing Yuki knew, someone had grabbed her and held her still. "I have to talk... to the princess!" Yuki yelled over the crowd, and at that moment, the Water Princess' eyes widened.

"You really thought you could sneak in here?" she heard a voice say to her harshly.

"You from your lousy Kingdom of Light have _some_ nerve coming without help."

Yuki's eyes widened, realizing what was going on. They had mistaken her for a resident of the Kingdom of Light! "Wait! This is some-" Everything went black and the last thing she heard was...

"YUKI-CHAAAAAANN!!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Urgh..."

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. _What happened?_

Yuki tried to move her arms but only heard rattling of chains. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed shackles on her ankles and her wrists were tied together above her in rope and she was pretty sure they were bruised due to the throbbing pain she felt.

_How could this have happened...?_

She remembered what one of the Water people said before knocking her out. Something about the Kingdom of Light... That's right! They had thought she was from there! But this still confused things.

_Why would they think that anyway?_

She sighed as she remembered correctly.

_I'm not of Light, I'm of Dark. The only person that's REALLY of Light is Saiki-kun..._

She realized something.

_But either way, I have got to get out of here. The others are worried about me, I bet. And I can't see Saiki-kun if I'm held prisoner in a different place... in a different time._

She tried to move her wrists to break free but the rope was too strong. Plus, her bruised wrists if she even twitched. She sighed. "Great, how am I supposed to get out of here?" She looked around.

Gloomy. Dark. Lonely.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Yuki noted. Her eyes then widened.

_Oh wait! I can use magic!_

She then focused her energy to spread all around her body. She chanted softly.

"_Pururunu Pikapikan Chan-"_

"Excuse me?"

"Eh?" Yuki lost her focus and looked up and gasped. "The... The Water Princess!"

The Water Princess walked in front of Yuki as she stared at her in awe. "Are you a messenger?" the Water Princess asked in a soft voice.

Yuki looked surprised for a moment but shook her head. "No! My name is Shinoya Yuki! You see, I'm here to warn you, your majesty!" Yuki exclaimed. "Warn me?" The Water Princess looked surprised but turned emotionless. "So you aren't a messenger from the Kingdom of Light?" Yuki shook her head again. "Of course not! Why would you think..." Then it hit her.

_Oh wait, she was probably hoping for a letter from the Prince of Light..._

"Sorry, I know nothing of your prince," she said in a soft tone matching the Water Princess'. "But I'm here to protect you. Can't you tell your guards that this is a misunderstanding? I'm not even from the Kingdom of Light! Hell, I'm not even from here!"

Silence.

"That's strange, I'm pretty certain you are from the Kingdom of Light. It's running in your blood... Yuki," the Water Princess replied. "I'm sure of it." Yuki's eyes widened. "Wait... what?!" She was dumbstruck.

_That can't be right! I'm not... I mean... how?_

She looked back at the Water Princess. "Your majesty..." she started. Her eyes filled with confusion. "Am I really... a _descendant_ of the People of Light?" The Water Princess was silent, but nodded. "Yes..."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"What the hell just happened?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Those people from the Sanction of Water just kidnapped Yuki-chan!" Doremi exclaimed.

"They must have thought she was from the Kingdom of Light!" Haruka noted.

"Come on! We've got to rescue her!" Nick shouted, charging forward, only to be stopped by more residents of the Sanction of Water.

Nick struggled against the grip of the Sanction of Water people, but it seemed to be no use.

"Let go of me!!" Nick shouted. "I've got a friend in trouble out there!"

"We won't let you get away with this, you filthy light being," one of the people stated harshly.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" Momoko shouted from afar, charging towards her captive lover.

"It is time we executed the likes of you beings of light!" one of the more important-looking Water Sanction members exclaimed.

"Oh, you want to see light?" Nick shot back, gripping his Shining Poron. "I'll show you light! _Shine down, Hikari!!_"

In a burst of light, Nick's Shining Poron transformed into his _Zanpakuto_, Hikari. He subsequently forced his arm loose and slashed with Hikari, causing everyone to back off. The crowd was still too thick to allow passage to where Yuki had been taken.

However, this didn't discourage Nick. He performed a backflip, landing in front of the Ojamajos and driving Hikari into the ground. _"Inverse Holy!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, pillars of light burst up from the ground under the members of the Sanction of Water, lifting them into the air and clearing a path towards the Sanction of Water's castle.

"Let's move out, people! Yuki-chan's in trouble!" Nick shouted, and together, all ten Ojamajos ran through the pillars of light and towards the castle.

However, on the way, they were stopped at Lake Verity (according to the sign) by a massive water monster with six whipping tentacles.

"That's Chaos!" Momoko exclaimed. "The monster of Lake Verity that guarded the path to the castle in the legend!"

As if to confirm Momoko's statement, Chaos opened its maw and fired a massive energy blast that would have obliterated the Ojamajos had Nick not blocked with Hikari.

"I don't have time for the likes of you! MOVE IT!" Nick shouted. Chaos, apparently, didn't take too lightly to that, whipping its tentacles about in an effort to knock some sense into the Ojamajos.

Momoko shouted _"Santen kesshun! I reject!"_ and used her Purifier powers to create a shield that protected everyone from harm.

Chaos retaliated by creating a series of tornados that spun around, creating wind storms that nearly knocked everyone to the ground.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Nick shouted. "We're going to have to get serious! Momoko, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Momoko replied before joining hands with her lover. "Let's try that new move Yuki taught us."

"Right," Nick replied before closing his eyes and concentrating. Momoko did the same thing.

"_Power of hope..." _Momoko chanted.

"_Will of light..."_ Nick continued.

The two leaned in and kissed each other deeply. Doremi felt herself blushing upon seeing this. _Why haven't I done that with Akatsuki-kun yet?_

When Nick and Momoko separated, they began glowing with a rainbow light. _"The purity of our love will cleanse the darkness deep inside you. Submit to the light! Face the future and press onward!!"_

Nick and Momoko drew their hands back. _"Ojamajo Rainbow Purifying Storm!!"_

The instant those words left their mouths, they thrust their free hands forward, a rainbow energy sphere forming in their palms. About a second later, the energy ball shattered into millions of tiny pieces, each and every piece thundering forward and cutting into Chaos like a knife through butter. Once the attack was over, Chaos had become nothing but water in the vastness of Lake Verity.

"Now, let's move!" both Nick and Momoko shouted. Nodding, everyone set off for the castle, but were again stopped at the castle gates - this time, by a man in his mid-20s with long, dark blue hair that almost reached to his knees. He was carrying a sword like Erika had, only the energy Nick sensed from this one was different.

"And just who are YOU?" Nick exclaimed, holding Hikari in a fighting stance.

"I am the guard to the princess' castle. You will not be leaving here alive," the man responded, drawing his sword, yet staying in his spot.

_He's not getting close to me... what is he up to?_ Nick thought.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura,"_ the man commanded, and suddenly, the blade of his sword dissipated into a thousand gleaming sakura petals.

Everything seemed quiet for a few seconds, until suddenly, a flash of red caught his attention, and Hazuki's scream of anguish caused him to spin around just in time to see Hazuki collapse on the ground, severely wounded.

"She is the first to go. Who wishes to be next?" the mystery man stated, his sword reforming.

"You... you BASTARD!!!" Nick shouted, charging for the man.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Yuki's eyes widened. "My friends...They're in trouble!" She struggled to get free while the Water Princess watched, her eyes registering an emotion Yuki couldn't read.

"Your majesty... Onegai!" Yuki pleaded. Her eyes filled with tears. "I may be a descendant of the People of Light but I swear to you I mean no harm!" The Water Princess' eyes widened.

"I want to help my friends! They're in danger, I just know it! And I also know it's because they wanted to save me! I can't just stay here and let bad things happen to them! They've done so much for me and... and... One of them reminds me of Saiki-kun!" Yuki looked down, her eyes glittering sadly.

"I know how the Prince and you are in love, so Onegai, show some compassion! Saiki-kun's the only one I thought I could believe in and my heart hurts everyday I don't see him! I love him more than anything in the world!!! I want to see him so damn badly that it hurts!" Yuki cried out, tears blurring her eyes.

"Are you from around here, Yuki-chan?" the Water Princess asked, emotionless. Yuki looked up, tears still glimmering in her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm actually from a different time. Someone wants your soul, believe me! But I beg of you... Your majesty! Save my friends!"

Silence. The Water Princess smiled, confusing Yuki. She then snapped her fingers and the rope and shackles on Yuki broke.

"Ara?" Yuki looked up and rubbed her wrists. "Your majesty..."

The Water Princess smiled. "Your friends are waiting for you, are they not?" Yuki smiled back. "Arigatou... your majesty." The Water Princess took her hand. "Come, I think I may know where they are." And with that, the Water Princess led Yuki out of the cell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Water Princess continued to lead Yuki through the castle. "I just hope we get there in time!" Yuki exclaimed. "If they face _that_ guard, we may be too late..." Yuki heard her say softly. Yuki's eyes widened.

_Too late?!_

"Eh?! What do you mean by that, your majesty?!" The Water Princess bit her lip. "The guard at the front of the castle... He's one of the strongest warriors the Sanction of Water has. He could easily dispose of your friends."

_What?_

"Then we gotta hurry! Hopefully, Nick-kun and the others... survive." Yuki heard herself say softly. The Water Princess nodded and they ran faster.

"Your majesty!"

They stopped surprised. The guard gasped at the sight of Yuki and pointed. "Just what is that light rat doing here?!" The Water Princess' hand tightened around Yuki's. "She's with me. I had figured out that she's not from the Kingdom of Light after all." she explained. "And her friends are in danger."

"If you mean that group of kids..." the guard started. The Water Princess' eyes widened in shock. She looked at Yuki. "Come, it may be too late Yuki-chan!" Yuki nodded and they ran past the guard to the front, praying that it wouldn't be too late.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Buddy, you just made a BIG mistake!" Nick shouted, gripping Hikari tightly. "When you attack one of my friends, you'd better be prepared to fight one of the best!"

"You, the best? Do not insult me," the man shot back. "You saw how easily I vanquished her."

"Oh, I wouldn't count Hazuki-chan out yet," Nick replied. "She's tougher than you might think."

"I have no time for your games," the man stated, raising his sword again. "If you do not move, I will kill you."

"Like THAT'S going to get me to move?" Nick continued. "I'm not going to quit until I find the princess! She's in more trouble than you might think!"

"The princess will be safe from any harm as long as I, Byakuya Kuchiki, am by her side," the man stated, holding Senbonzakura in his hands.

Both Nick and Byakuya stood in fighting stances, their weapons held proudly.

Byakuya made the first move, raising his sword and moving forward so fast that he was behind Nick before anyone even saw him move. Nick just barely got Hikari up in time to block the attack.

Nick quickly performed a 360 spin, driving Hikari into the ground as the spectators watched in awe. _"Inverse Holy!!"_

The pillars of light burst up around Byakuya, but Nick was shocked to see that, when they cleared, Byakuya hadn't taken a single bit of damage.

"What kind of man are you?" Nick exclaimed as Byakuya came charging again.

"Who I am is none of your concern. _Scatter, Senbonzakura._"

"That trick isn't going to work on me, buddy!" Nick shouted, waiting for Byakuya's sword to dissipate into the cherry blossoms like it had before.

Nick timed a quick dodge roll just in time to evade the attack of the Thousand Cherry Blossoms.

"Listen to me, mister! The Water Princess is in BIG trouble!" Doremi pleaded. "One of our friends is in there, too!"

"You've got to believe us!" Momoko shouted, running up and pulling on Byakuya's arm. "We're telling the honest-to-god truth here! I've never lied in my entire life!!"

Byakuya didn't seem to care, swinging Senbonzakura in a vertical motion and slashing Momoko across the arm, sending her into a tailspin.

"Oh, now it's on!" Nick exclaimed, rage rising as he saw his girlfriend get attacked. "NO ONE attacks my girlfriend and gets away with it!!"

This didn't faze Byakuya in the slightest, who raised his sword into the air. _"Annihilate, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,"_ he chanted, dropping his sword onto the ground. To everyone's evident surprise, the sword disappeared into the ground.

Before Nick could react, two rows of glowing blades appeared, circling Byakuya for a couple seconds until they each split into millions of tiny blades.

Nick could only watch in horror as every single one of the glowing blades shot forward and began cutting into Momoko. She valiantly tried to defend herself, but the blades were far too strong.

Once all the blades had finished their assault, Momoko hung in the air for a few seconds, her wounds evident, before falling flat to the ground.

"MOMOKO!!!"

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Yuki and the Water Princess kept running. "My friends..." Yuki started. "I hope they're okay..." "I hope we're not too late. If they face _him_..." The Water Princess said softly. Yuki seemed confused. _'...Him?'_

_Who's him?_

"Your majesty, who's the guard that you're worried about them facing?" Yuki asked. "Byakuya Kuchiki," the Water Princess stated. "He's one of our best warriors..." "Really?" Yuki asked. The Water Princess nodded.

"His weapon is the Senbonzakura, and it's capable of many dangerous and deadly powers." Yuki felt her heart thump. "What... can it do?" she heard herself ask. "It's powers are still a mystery to me..." the Water Princess replied, still in a soft voice. "But I know its powers... could kill someone in the blink of an eye... _easily_."

Yuki was horror-struck. "If any of my friends are _dead_..." Her heart hammered. "I'll go back to being all alone. I'll never see my sweet Saiki-kun again..." Without second thought, her hand slipped out of the Water Princess' and she started running. "Ah Yuki-chan!" the Water Princess called.

"I'm sorry your majesty! Please catch up later!" Yuki yelled, worried about what could happen to her friends. Memories flooded her mind, and only seemed to make her run faster.

"_It's going to be all right, Yuki-chan." _

"_You don't have to go on this mission alone. We'll stop Majoaku together, and we'll reunite you with Saiki-kun. That's a promise from us to you."_

"Minna..." Yuki said softly. "I can't be too late, I just CAN'T be!"

She noticed an entrance up ahead and then heard something.

"MOMOKO!!!"

"Ara?"Yuki's eyes widened. "Oh no..." she said softly. "No, no, no, no..."

_That was Nick-kun's voice... Something's happened to Momo-chan... I may be too late, and if anyone is hurt... I..._

She shut her eyes tightly. _I have to hurry!_

_I HAVE TO!!!_

She kept running, her eyes widened in shock and horror upon witnessing the scene.

_No..._

Her breath stopped.

_NO!!!!_

"This can't be!" she heard herself whisper.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

_It just can't be..._

Suddenly, as loud as she could, she heard herself scream at the top of her lungs...

"SUTOOOOOPPU!!!!!"

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

That scream caused everyone present to spin around and stare at Yuki. Even Byakuya stopped to examine what was going on.

Yuki was covered in an immense aura that nearly pushed everyone back from its force.

"I've had enough of this!! Enough people have fallen because of Majoaku and her dark magic!! I WON'T ALLOW IT ANYMORE!!"

Nick and the Ojamajos were shocked; they'd never seen Yuki like this before!

"Do you really believe you can take me?" Byakuya taunted.

"Um, buddy, I don't think you should piss her off," Nick advised, but too late; that last taunt enraged Yuki even more. She flew forward with such incredible speed that Nick and the others nearly fell onto their backs.

"Useless. _Scatter..._"

That was as far as Byakuya got before Yuki slammed her fist into Byakuya's face, sending him crashing into the side of the castle. The spectators gasped in shock. They'd never seen Byakuya even get hit before!!

"Where'd Yuki-chan get such power?" Doremi exclaimed, concerned about her new friend.

_Of course! Yuki told me that her dark powers surface whenever she gets really angry. She must have seen what Byakuya did to Momoko and just lost it!_ Nick thought, reminiscing on what Yuki had told him.

Byakuya slowly picked himself up, retrieving Senbonzakura. "I'll admit, I'm impressed, girl. You're the first person who's ever inflicted damage on me."

"And I'll be the last, too! I'm finishing you off right here!!" Yuki screamed, her aura becoming even fiercer.

"Not likely," Byakuya stated, holding Senbonzakura in a fighting stance as Yuki came ever closer.

Once the black witch apprentice was close enough, Byakuya swung his sword, but was surprised to see Yuki easily dodge it.

The next thing Byakuya knew, he had been knocked straight to the ground by a dark energy ball that did considerable damage.

Doremi was starting to get worried. "That's dark magic! What's happening to her?"

"I don't know, but we'd better hurry and find a way to fix this mess!" Onpu exclaimed.

"But what about Hazuki and Momo-chan?" Aiko shot back. "We can't use our powers to heal them! That's forbidden magic, remember?"

"Hana-chan thinks they're right..." Hana-chan stated, on the verge of a breakdown.

Suddenly, Nick remembered something.

"Wait, girls! I think I have an idea!" Nick exclaimed. "You don't have to use _your_ magic! I can use my Purifier powers to heal Momoko!"

"Are you sure you can do that?" Doremi asked.

"Of course! It's one of the things Yuki taught me during our Purifier training," Nick replied.

Doremi and the others watched in awe as Nick held his hands out, which started glowing.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

He thrust his hands out towards his wounded friends. "Twin sacred return shield!"

Nick was surrounded by a snow-white Purifier aura. _"Soten kisshun! I reject!!"_

The area around Nick began shining as his spell took effect. A mystical barrier surrounded Hazuki and Momoko, Nick concentrating his hardest.

Doremi gasped in surprise as she watched Hazuki and Momoko's wounds disappear before her very eyes. Once Nick had finished his spell, Hazuki and Momoko looked good as new, their tattered clothes the only signs that a wound ever existed.

"Oh, man, what happened?" Hazuki asked, rubbing her sore head.

"My head hurts..." Momoko stated in English.

"Don't worry, that'll wear off in a couple seconds," Nick stated.

"Thanks so much, Nick," Momoko said to Nick. "Hazuki and I would probably have become coleslaw if it wasn't for you."

"No problem, Momoko," Nick responded. "You probably would have done the same thing."

"Now, we just have to help out Yuki-chan. She's going crazy!"

Momoko saw it easily; Yuki was pounding away at Byakuya without abandon, her eyes taking on an unusually dark look.

"That can't be good!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Let's get over there!" Nick shouted, and together, he and Momoko rushed over to Yuki, prying her off of Byakuya.

"This could be our only shot, Nick! Cast the spell!!"

"Right!"

Both Nick and Momoko concentrated hard while keeping the rampaging Yuki in their grip.

"_Peruton petton pararira pon!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!"_

They both began glowing.

"_Seal away Yuki-chan's dark magic!!"_

With that call, the three began glowing with a neon light. When it cleared, Yuki's eyes were back to normal, and her dark aura was replaced by a snow-white Purifier aura. She smiled brightly, her eyes tearing up.

"_Arigatou,_ you guys. That was too close. I don't want to know what I would have done to you if you hadn't..."

"Yuki-chan, just hear me out," Nick pleaded. "I understand that you don't like having that dark magic inside of you. But dark magic doesn't always _have_ to be bad or evil. The controller of the magic can make it whatever he wishes to be. In my eyes, it's only 'dark magic' if the controller uses it for evil purposes. You're a unique case, Yuki. Light and dark just seem to _blend_ within you in a way I've never seen in my life. While it may be dark magic, it's _your_ dark magic. It belongs to you, and no one else. Remember, it doesn't have to be evil. It can be used for good if that's your wish."

Yuki was in tears by the time Nick had finished his speech. "You sure know how to wax philosophical, Nick-kun..."

"I guess I have Momoko to thank for that," Nick replied, to which Momoko gave a weak chuckle.

Nick then looked over at Byakuya, who seemed like he'd collapse any second. "Go ahead. Finish me off. I am at your mercy," he stated. Nick thought for a few seconds, then walked over to Byakuya. The fallen warrior expected Nick to finish him off. Instead, Nick held his hand out to Byakuya in a kind gesture.

"You would spare me? After what I did to your friends?" Byakuya asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, Byakuya. There's only one life I'm going to be taking today," Nick replied with confidence as he took Byakuya's hand and helped him to his feet. "Have you heard of an evil sorceress named Majoaku?"

"I think I have heard that name," Byakuya responded. "Rumor through the city talks of a powerful dark witch in search of the princess."

"Exactly. Majoaku is the whole reason why me and my friends are here in the first place," Nick explained, but was quickly cut off by the sound of an explosion from far off.

Just then, the Water Princess came rushing up, completely out of breath. "Yuki-chan! We've got trouble! The lake spirits have been released!!"

"Lake spirits?" Yuki asked, a bit confused.

"Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf," Nick explained, recalling more of the ancient legend. "The Guardians of Wisdom, Emotions, and Willpower. They slept in the three lakes of the Sanction of Water, only to be awakened when a dark force would cover the land. Majoaku must be behind this."

"Who knows what would happen if this Majoaku took control of them?" the Water Princess stated in fear.

"Then let's go find them before it's too late!" Nick exclaimed, holding Hikari in a fighting stance.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

A thought crossed Yuki.

_Wait..._

She looked back.

_What about the Water Princess?_

"Your majesty..." Yuki started. The Water Princess smiled. "Yuki-chan, your friends need you don't they?" "Demo..." Yuki started. "Daijoubu, Yuki-chan. I'll be able to take care of myself. You have the lake spirits to worry about." The Water Princess stated. Yuki nodded, understanding. "Okay..."

"Well, whatta we waiting for?! Let's go!" Doremi said. The Ojamajos all nodded and ran off to find the lake spirits.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nick-kun..." Yuki started. "Remember what you said about it being my dark magic and how I should control it?" "Yeah, why?" Nick asked. Yuki took a deep breath.

"If Saiki-kun were here... I'm sure I would be able to." she stated softly.

_Saiki-kun..._

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, _I'm_ sure you'll be able to. You're a mix after all," Nick said winking. Yuki nodded, but still unsure.

"Hey, what do the lake spirits look like anyway?" Aiko asked. "It's hard to explain..." Momoko started. "I'm sure they would stick out in a place like this," Haruka stated. "After all, we stick out like a sore thumb."

"True..." Fami agreed. "We should be able to spot the water spirits easily." "I hope Fami-chan's right..." Hazuki said softly. "Hana-chan hope so too but we can't give up!" Hana stated. Onpu smirked. "I'll have to agree with Hana-chan there."

"_Mespirit..."_

"Anyone heard that?" Yuki asked, surprised. "Heard what?" Poppu asked.

"_Mespirit..."_

"THAT!!" Yuki ansewered. "I don't hear anything..." Doremi said. "But..." Yuki started. "I know I heard something!" "Maybe you were imagining Yuki-chan?" Aiko suggested. "I'm not so sure..." Yuki replied.

"_Mespirit..."_

Yuki perked up.

_There it is again..._

Yuki began to walk forward. "Eh, Yuki-chan where are you going?" Momoko asked in English. Yuki kept walking and closed her eyes.

_That voice..._

"_Mespirit..."_

_It's pulling me towards it._

Yuki stopped and her eyes opened. "What was that?" "Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Nick called out. Yuki was silent.

_I'm not sure..._

"_Mespirit..."_

_Why do I keep hearing that same voice?_

Yuki's eyes widened as she pointed. "THIS WAY!!!" She started running. "What was THAT all about?" Haruka wondered. "No time, we should probably follow her!" Nick exclaimed. They all nodded again and ran after her.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

True to Nick's word, the oddly-behaving Yuki led the group straight to the first lake of the Sanction of Water, Lake Verity. After a few seconds, Mespirit himself flew out of the lake.

"It's him..." Yuki stated.

"_Indeed it is."_

"Huh?" Nick asked. "I heard that one!"

"_Yes, you can hear me. I am projecting my thoughts into your heads."_

"Really? You can do that?" Momoko asked.

"_As of right now, only you, the boy, and the Shinoya girl can hear my voice."_

"What's going on, Mespirit?" Yuki asked. "And why am I feeling this strange connection towards you?"

"_Your emotions are high in frequency, and I am the Guardian of Emotion. A wave of dark magic has swept over the land and awakened us from our eternal slumber."_

"We know who's causing it, too," Yuki explained. "This dark witch named Majoaku is trying to destroy us. Question is, why would she awaken you guys? You're on the side of light!"

Suddenly, a stream of energy balls came thundering down, nearly blasting the Ojamajos into the lake.

"_Uxie, what do you think you're doing?"_

Indeed, Lake Acuity's spirit, Uxie, was there, laughing like crazy. Nick noticed that Uxie's eyes were glazed over with a dark power.

"Majoaku must have gotten to him!" Nick exclaimed.

"_That would explain where Uxie learned that attack. I may need your help!"_

"Right, Mespirit, we're on it!" Yuki exclaimed as she, Nick, and Momoko shifted into fighting stances.

"_You must be careful of his Extrasensory attack. Uxie's psychic powers are not to be trifled with."_

"Don't worry, Mespirit, we've got it," Yuki stated, holding her glowing hands out.

Nick and Momoko did the same as Uxie's limbs began pulsing.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!"_

"_Peruton petton pararira pon!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!"_

Uxie let loose an incredibly powerful pulse wave as the three cast their spell.

"_PURIFICATION!!!"_

The three apprentices thrust their hands towards Uxie and shot a powerful three-way energy beam that quickly met with Uxie's Extrasensory attack.

The two attacks pushed against each other for a while, but the apprentices' purifying beam eventually won out, covering Uxie in its holy light.

When it cleared, Uxie was back to normal, looking around confused.

"**Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing at Lake Verity?"**

"_You were being controlled by the evil witch Majoaku."_

"**That lady from before? Man, was she UGLY!"**

"I don't really think we have time to argue, you two," Nick noted. "We've got to find Azelf before Majoaku does!"

"_Azelf can be found at Lake Valor. I only hope we aren't too late..."_

"All right! Ojamajos, MOVE OUT!" Nick and Momoko shouted, and together with Uxie and Mespirit, they made their way towards the disturbed Lake Valor.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

_We have to hurry... Wait a minute._

Yuki's sensible action to Uxie's comment: utter shock.

_He CALLED ME UGLY!!! ...Or he called Majoaku ugly but..._

She blushed out of complete embarrassment.

_THE NERVE OF SOME SPIRITS!!!_

She sighed. _Oh well. No use crying over a spirit's cruelness._

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Silence, Azelf."

Yuki perked up. _Majoaku..._ "Guys, we have to hurry! She's there already!" Yuki ran ahead. "You heard her!" Nick instructed. The other ojamajos nodded and they ran as fast as they could.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majoaku held out her hand in front of the cautious Lake Valor spirit.

"You really think you're getting away with this lady?!"

"In a few moments Azelf, your power will belong... to _me_." Majoaku smirked.

"MAJOAKU!"

"Huh? Well, well, well, if it isn't Yuki-san and her _friends_." Majoaku said, focusing on basically Yuki.

Yuki panted. "Get. Away. From. Azelf," she growled. "Majoaku, you've gone too far! If you do the same thing to Azelf as you did to Uxie..."

"Uxie?"

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Doremi yelled. "You're gonna regret ever messing with us!" Aiko yelled as well. Majoaku smirked. "I doubt that." "Majoaku! I'm going to end this once and for all! You're going to PAY for all the destruction and havoc you've caused!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't you mean, for separating you and the only person you _believed_ in?" Majoaku replied, smiling darkly. Yuki's eyes widened. "What does this have to do with Saiki-kun?! Is he here?!" she demanded.

"I know everything about you, Yuki-san." Majoaku stated. "And I also know for a fact that if I ever did _anything_ to that boy, you'd lose it completely."

Silence.

Yuki clenched her fists. "_Did_ you, Majoaku?" Majoaku chuckled. "I didn't need to, just the fact that you two aren't together, you're already losing it! And how, I wonder, how would you react if the boy didn't even _like_ you..."

All stared at Yuki. "He does... I know he does!" she cried. "Are you so sure? That the boy probably stuck with you, out of _pity_? He probably _definitely_ didn't even like you and got more and more _irritated_ with you by the second." Majoaku smirked. "How could you ever stand not knowing the boy's _true feelings_?"

"DAMATTE, DAMATTE!!!" Yuki yelled, her blood boiling. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" She took a step forward, beginning to omit a familiar dark aura she had earlier. Nick's eyes widened. _Again? _

"Since when did you EVER know?! Saiki-kun's a wonderful person! HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM ME!!!" she shot at her. "The very thought that you would even SUGGEST something like that makes me SICK! Why don't you just go to hell and LEAVE. HIM. ALONE?!?!?!?"

Majoaku laughed. "Getting so worked up over a _simple_ boy. Let's see what you learned... Yuki-_chan_."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

That was the last straw. Yuki's aura pulsed as she charged for her nemesis. Nick was about to interfere when Momoko restrained him.

"Let her go, Nick. This is her fight," Momoko reassured. Nick held Momoko's hand and watched the fight.

"I hope she'll be all right."

"She should be. After all, Majoaku may have some amazing dark powers, but Yuki's got a unique power of her own. You told her so yourself."

Majoaku made the first move, surrounding herself with swirls of dark energy and dispersing them in the form of a dark shockwave. Yuki swung her hand and easily deflected the shockwave, countering with an energy burst that Majoaku was barely able to dodge.

"So, your technique has improved since the last we met, Shinoya," Majoaku commented. "This should be fun."

"Why don't you tell it to someone who CARES?!" Yuki exclaimed, forming a powerful ball of energy and throwing it towards Majoaku.

"How quickly you forget. I am a dark witch! Dark power like that can't harm me!"

Majoaku should have kept her trap shut, because at that precise moment, Yuki's energy bomb connected, exploded, and sent Majoaku flying back about a mile or two. She was absolutely dumbfounded.

"What the hell? Dark powers shouldn't damage me like this!! What went wrong?" Majoaku shouted in pure disbelief.

"Simple, you little freak!" Yuki exclaimed. "Dark magic doesn't have to a bad thing!! It can be used for good as well!! I learned that from someone very dear to me!"

Nick smiled. Yuki had definitely taken his little speech into consideration.

"Now, then, where were we?" Yuki shouted, her aura pulsing yet again.

Majoaku formed a sort of sword with her dark energy and charged for Yuki, who quickly raised her Jewelry Poron and blocked the attack.

The duel went on for quite a while, neither side gaining the upper hand for too long. Nick was pretty worried about Yuki. "Yuki-chan looks exhausted. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold up out there!" Nick exclaimed.

"I know, Nick, but this is her fight. I know she can do it!" Momoko replied.

Everyone simply watched as the incredible battle continued. After about fifteen minutes, however, Majoaku had decided that enough was enough, leaping out of range and gathering insane amounts of dark energy into her raised hands.

"What's the crazy lady up to?" Hana asked. "Hana-chan doesn't like this feeling!"

"If I can't have the Water Princess, NO ONE CAN!!" Majoaku shouted. "I may as well just destroy this whole damn place!!"

Yuki looked up in shock as the incredibly huge dark energy bomb continued to grow in size. _That looks like trouble,_ Yuki thought. _That's some insane energy she's holding there. If I try to block it, I'll be destroyed for sure! But if I dodge it, this whole place is going to be blown to kingdom come! What are we going to do?_

It seemed like there was no way to go. "Kellysi-chan! What about your Purifier shield thingy?" Doremi asked.

"It's not going to work, Doremi-chan!" Nick replied. "That's way too much dark energy! I don't think the _santen kesshun_ could handle it!"

"But if Yuki-mama doesn't move, she's going to get blasted!" Hana exclaimed.

"Oh... I can't watch..." Hazuki stated, covering her eyes.

"And now," Majoaku shouted, "I get to say the words I've been longing to say for years: GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE, YUKI SHINOYA!!"

Majoaku began laughing maniacally, but she should have stayed focused, because at that very moment, everyone heard a loud slash, and Majoaku shot forward in agony. The dark energy she'd gathered shined and dissipated into nothingness.

The Ojamajos were quite surprised to see who had just attacked Majoaku; it was Erika!!

"What?! You would betray me, you little wench?" Majoaku exclaimed.

"It is _I_ that will destroy the Ojamajos," Erika exclaimed, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in a fighting stance. "Not you, my former ally."

"You have no idea who you're betraying, stupid little girl," Majoaku stated, drawing her own weapon. "If you wish to betray me, you may as well have written your will! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"You wish," Erika shot back, opening a portal behind her and taunting Majoaku.

The dark witch didn't take this lightly, charging forward and pushing Erika into the portal.

"That's a time portal!" Momoko shouted.

"Come on, girls! This may be our only chance to get back to the present time!" Nick exclaimed.

"But... what about the Water Princess?" Yuki asked, her aura back to normal.

"We can't change the past, Yuki. Even with the powers we have, we can't alter history any more than we've already done," Nick explained. "I'm sure the princess will be fine. We have to go back and stop Majoaku before she can do any more damage!"

"Oh... I guess you're right. I can't let Majoaku take over the world... not after everything we've done to stop her..." Yuki noted. "And Saiki-kun's still out there, too. I can't let him down..."

"Then let's head back to our time!" Nick shouted, and together, the eleven Ojamajos entered the portal back to their time.

When the portal closed, the Water Princess walked up, surrounded by Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf.

"_Hounto ni arigatou... _Yuki-chan..."

Act III: This is What We Fight For

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

When they had gotten back, Yuki had only one question.

"What happened to Majoaku?"

They stared at her. "I dunno, but I wonder if Erika..." Nick started. Yuki cut him off. "I should be the one who finishes her off."

_She's my mother after all... Even though..._

She took out her Fushigi Ketai Denwa. "What are you doing Yuki-chan?" Momoko asked. "What I shoulda done when I first had the chance. I'm going to call Saiki-kun and tell him how I feel," Yuki explained and pressing the dial button on the Fushigi Ketai Denwa and holding it up to her ear for a moment.

No answer.

_Saiki-kun..._

She pulled it back and closed it. "He didn't answer?" Nick asked. "He couldn't. He doesn't have Fushigi Ketai Denwa for us to keep in contact," Yuki said with a sad smile.

Everyone looked surprised. "What?!"

"I made these myself," Yuki explained.

"But Saiki-kun passed up on the offer to have one. I didn't get what he meant, but he told me at least a billion times that he would always be there for me... So I kinda forgot." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what _are_ his _true feelings_?"

_I just hope Majoaku isn't right... Wait... why am I worried about what Majoaku said?! Sure she's my mother, but she's the one who SEPERATED me and Saiki-kun to begin with!_

"I'm sure he feels the same way you do." Nick said comfortingly. "After all, the way you feel towards him is quite strong, he's one lucky guy." Yuki smiled. "Arigatou Nick-kun."

_The way I feel towards my dear Saiki-kun..._

"Anyway, we better head home," Fami said. "I wonder how long we've been gone..." Yuki nodded.

_I could do anything for him..._

Yuki's eyes glittered.

_The only person who keeps me going? If I lost him..._

Her heart skipped a beat.

_...I wouldn't have the will to __**live**__ anymore._

"It doesn't look that late," Poppu nodded. "My best guess is, we've been gone for about a few, maybe 4, hours." "Really? It felt so much longer than that..." Aiko said shrugging. Haruka nodded. "I agree." Everyone started to head in their own directions...

"NICK-KUN!"

Nick looked over at Yuki. "What is it Yuki-chan?" Yuki blushed. "Erm... Have a nice day!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "And thank you!"

Nick looked confused for a moment but smiled back. "No problem Yuki-chan." Yuki's eyes glittered and Nick turned heel and left.

_He's so much like Saiki-kun... But of course, he could never replace him. But I'll have to remember what he said, it IS my dark magic and I should learn to control it... But..._

Her smile faded.

_Does that mean... the neverending dreams... the nightmares I have... Will they... stop?_

_**Ta-thump!**_

She took a deep breath and spoke in the softest voice she could muster...

"I don't want them to come true... _Saiki-kun_."

She shivered as she turned dazed.

"Saiki-kun, I just don't..."

She closed her eyes and tears formed.

"Saiki-kun..."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"...Gomen."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Later on, after everyone had parted ways for the night, we now cut over to Nick's house, where he and Momoko are having a sleepover together.

"I hope Yuki-chan's going to be all right," Momoko inquired. "We have no idea when Majoaku is going to strike again, and I'd rather not be caught off guard..."

"It's all right, Momoko," Nick reassured. "Yuki-chan can handle herself. You've seen the power she's got."

Momoko looked out the window towards the starry skies. "She really misses Saiki, huh?"

"If only we could find him... Yuki-chan would be so happy," Nick noted.

Just then, Nick's Purifier aura sprang up around him without any warning. Momoko saw it as a sort of distress signal.

"Are those shadow things acting up again?" Momoko asked.

"Not sure. But let's transform and head downtown. I'm not sensing too much of a threat, so I think we should be able to take care of it ourselves."

Momoko nodded, bringing out her Diamond & Pearl Tap.

"_Kellysi-kun!"_

"_Momo-chan!"_

"_Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

It was a good thing that Nick's door was closed, as it held back most of the light that was coming from the room.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

Once all was said and done, the two jumped out the open window and raced towards downtown. Things seemed quiet, though...

"I don't see any of the shadow freaks..." Momoko wondered.

"Don't let that fool you. Yuki-chan said that the corrupted aku majoshikons can take any shape they please," Nick explained. "We'd better stay on guard."

No sooner had Nick said that than someone lashed out at Momoko from behind. She quickly sensed the ambush and performed a graceful backflip.

"What the...?" Momoko asked. The offender was actually one of Misora's residents, only his skin was pale and his eyes were black with red pupils.

"What happened to him?" Momoko commented.

"One of the rogue aku majoshikons must have possessed him," Nick explained. "You know what to do?"

The blonde American nodded, joining hands with Nick. The two began to glow with a rainbow light as the possessed citizen drew ever closer.

"_Spirits of the sky..."_ Momoko chanted.

"_Spirits of the sea..."_ Nick continued.

"_Now, into our own hands! One that is cursed by the dark power, we shall now break the chains that bind you!"_

Nick and Momoko raised their free hands into the sky. _"Ojamajo Sparkling Rainbow Therapy!!"_

Responding to their command, a bright beam of rainbow energy shot down from the sky and struck the afflicted citizen. He tried to struggle, but to no avail. After a few seconds, the spell did its job, forcing the aku majoshikons out of his body and transforming it into another snow-white crystal. Nick took it from the air.

"Purification complete."

Momoko looked towards the citizen they'd just cured. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He should be fine, Momoko. He's just passed out," Nick noted, pocketing the crystal they'd collected. "Let's check around town to see if anyone else got infected."

So, they did just that, combing downtown Misora for any more infected citizens, and using their powers when needed. Eventually, they finished their sweep of the city, about six or seven more purified crystals in their possession.

"Should we head back now?" Momoko asked, only to be interrupted by a massive roar that nearly knocked them to the ground. They looked into the sky, only to spot an incredibly large shadow monster creeping ever closer to downtown.

"What the heck?" Momoko exclaimed.

"I'm sensing one heck of a dark aura in that thing. Majoaku must be getting desperate," Nick noted.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat it?"

"I'm not sure, Momoko."

"That's what we're here for!" a new voice, or rather, a series of voices rang out.

Nick looked around. Those voices sounded very familiar.

"Who was that?" Momoko asked. It couldn't be... could it?

Just then, Nick noticed a group of boys not too far away from them. The way they were posing almost instantly gave away their identity.

"Fujio!"

"Leon!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Tooru!"

The boys formed into their signature pose.

"_Together, we are the FLAT 4!!"_

Nick and Momoko ran up to the Ojamajos' old friends from the Mahoutsukai.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Momoko greeted.

"I had a feeling you guys would show up eventually. How've you been?" Nick asked.

"We'd heard from Oyajide that something was trying to attack our city, so we came to check it out," Akatsuki explained. "And it looks like we got here just in time."

"That thing's got some wicked dark power," Nick explained. "I'm not sure if Momoko and I can beat it!"

"Like we said, that's what we're here for," Leon interjected, handing the two Ojamajos a pair of sparkling bracelets.

"These are the Royal Crown Bracelets. Straight from the Queen herself," Tooru explained.

"The bracelets, when used, should amplify your powers by an incredible magnitude," Fujio noted. "Consider it a gift from the Queen for everything you guys have done."

"_Arigatou,_ you guys," Nick thanked before turning to Momoko. "What do you say, sweetie? You want to send Majoaku a message?"

"I'd be delighted," Momoko replied, sliding the Royal Crown Bracelet onto her wrist, Nick doing the same.

They thrust their hands into the air.

**("The Last Element" by Kouji Wada plays)**

"_Abundant courage!"_ Momoko chanted.

"_Overflowing hope!"_ Nick continued.

"_Together with the embrace of sparkling light! Be our hope and give us strength!!"_

Nick and Momoko held their hands close to their hearts before joining together, their uniforms glowing brightly.

"_Diamond and Pearl Royal Henshin!!"_

**(Royal Transformation Sequence: Nick and Momoko, still in their normal Ojamajo uniforms, tap their Royal Crown Bracelet a couple times. Beams of light shoot into the sky, creating a mystical circle. Nick claps his hands, followed by Momoko, and the gloves become longer with a fuzzy outer coating. The two perform a backflip, their legs glowing with a neon light. When they land, the light clears, and the boots have grown translucent wings. Nick and Momoko hold hands as a geyser of energy envelops them. When the energy geyser disperses, their uniforms have changed. Nick's is more prince-like, with a diamond-encrusted jacket and a robe with flower petals similar to the skirt of the original Ojamajo's uniform. Momoko's is similar to what the Water Princess wore, complete with golden tiara, flowing skirt and everything. Momoko also has a pair of star-shaped earrings now. They fall to the ground and perform a rapid pirouette before striking their pose.)**

"_The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!"_

"_The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!"_

Once the transformation was complete, Nick and Momoko looked at their new uniforms, quite awestruck.

"Wow! I've never felt such power before!!" Momoko exclaimed.

"It's like we're overflowing with power!" Nick commented.

Suddenly, the massive shadow opened its mouth and shot a powerful burst of darkness for our heroes. However, Nick simply raised his hand and batted it away easily.

"Oh, now we're going to have some fun!"

Nick raised his left hand towards the shadow. _"The force of a boy's determination, take this! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, a vortex of light appeared in his outstretched hands. Not wasting a single second, Nick threw the vortex like a boomerang. It flew towards the shadow creature with lightning speed, slicing at it about six or seven times before returning to Nick, each strike causing considerable damage.

"My turn!" Momoko exclaimed, eager to get into the action. Her right hand began to shine a golden yellow. _"The gracefulness of a girl's last dance, take this! Ojamajo Aura Splash!!"_

Momoko began spinning around like a tornado, her golden aura amplifying with each rotation. After a few seconds of this, Momoko stopped and thrust her glowing hand forward, releasing about a hundred golden energy blasts that battered into the shadow creature, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Okay, let's finish this!" Nick exclaimed. Momoko couldn't agree more.

Nick and Momoko joined hands again, floating into the air. They both began shining with an incredible light.

"_The shining light of hope..."_ Momoko chanted.

"_The identifying glimmer of determination..."_ Nick continued.

The shadow creature picked itself up and began firing more and more dark energy bursts for our heroes, but to no avail, as they simply bounced off.

"_We are the golden auras of retribution! Servants of the dark forces, it is time for you to admit your wrongdoings and face the purity of the light!!"_

The FLAT 4 watched in amazement.

"_Ojamajo Final Purification Storm!!"_

With that, a massive ball of neon light appeared above Nick and Momoko. Taking no more chances, the two threw their hands downwards, and the sphere of energy thundered forward. The shadow didn't even have time to react, as the energy came for it incredibly fast, and when its end came, the shadow didn't have time to acknowledge it.

In short, it didn't have a chance.

The energy sphere collided with the shadow creature, exploding into a supernova-style burst of light that enveloped the whole city for a few seconds. When people could see again, the shadow creature was no more, its only remains being three snow-white crystals which Nick quickly acquired.

"That should send Majoaku a message. Do NOT underestimate us," Nick stated as he and Momoko reverted to their normal selves and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Good job, guys!" Fujio exclaimed.

"Just doing what we've got to do," Nick stated, his bracelet glowing. "Hey, you guys should stop by the MAHO-dou later on. I'm sure the girls would be so happy to see you."

"We've been around for a while. We'd love to stop by," Akatsuki stated.

"All right, then."

Once everything was said and done, the gang split and headed their separate ways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in the realm of dark magic, Majoaku wasn't too happy.

"What the hell just happened?!" Majoaku exclaimed. "Where did those BOYS come from?"

"You should have expected this," Erika stated, twirling Oathkeeper and Oblivion in her hands. "Those boys from the Mahoutsukai were the first to find those shadow creatures before anyone else even knew what was going on."

"What I want to know is where those two witches got so much power!" Majoaku shouted. "Either they've been hiding their abilities, or..."

"You should calm down, little witch," Erika noted. "I've already got a plan. One that should bring them down pretty quickly."

She turned towards someone in the distance.

"Isn't that right... Saiki?"

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Yuki sighed as she walked, hanging her head low. "I sure the dreams won't come true. After all, I'm controlling my dark magic and they _are_ just dreams after all!" Her eyelids lowered.

_But still... The dream always feels so... __**real**_

_The pain stays..._

She looked up.

_Saiki-kun... The dream I have... I..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Saiki-kun..."_

_Yuki was running in a black background. "Saiki-kun... where are you?" she wondered. Suddenly, she tripped._

"_Ah!"_

_Yuki closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into a protective embrace. Yuki's eyelids fluttered open and she blushed. "Saiki-kun..."_

_She looked up and smiled. "It __**is**__ you." Saiki smiled and held Yuki close to him. "Yuki-chan..." Yuki closed her eyes and returned the embrace, the warm feeling like that in a fairy tale. _

_But one word snapped her out of the fairy tale._

"_Sayonara."_

_Yuki's eyes snapped open to find Saiki was gone. She looked around desperately. "Saiki-kun? SAIKI-KUN?!?!" The same soft voice she'd known since forever spoke up again._

"_Yuki-chan."_

_She looked around and saw him smiling apologetically. She moved her foot but realized it was stuck to the floor. Same with the other._

_She couldn't move._

"_Saiki-kun!" she called. "SAIKI-KUN!!!" Saiki's smile turned into a sad frown as he turned around and began to walk away from the poor girl._

_Yuki was horror-struck. "Wait..." she said, her voice cracking. "Don't go. Onegai. Saiki-kun... I... I need you." Saiki didn't listen and kept walking. Desperate, she cried out the only thing that came up in her mind. The only thing she hoped would work._

"_I LOVE YOU!!!!"_

_Saiki stopped and glanced at her. "Yuki-chan I..." Yuki's heart hammered. "Onegai." she said softly. Saiki hesitated but turned around. "Gomen-nasai." he whispered before disappearing._

_Tears gathered in her eyes. "Iie Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun..." Tears overflowed and she screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_SAIKI-KUUUUN!!!!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki snapped out of it and the tears disappeared. She shook her head, trying to clear out her mind of that dream, her heart tied in a knot.

_No, it wouldn't ever happen. It's a stupid dream. A stupid, stupid dream. Saiki-kun would never..._

Majoaku's question haunted her mind.

"_How could you ever stand not knowing the boy's __**true feelings**__?"_

Her heart hammered. "I... _**I**..._" She whispered.

"_I don't know..."_

Meanwhile, a girl with long scarlet hair and dark brownish red eyes watched Yuki intently. "Is that the girl _he_ talked about?" She smirked. "Might as well find out." She walked out of hiding and tapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Yuki looked at the girl and got a good look at her.

Admittingly, she was quite kawaii. Her long hair brushed her waist and lightly blew in the breeze, her outfit a simple frilly white shirt with a dark red skirt. The only thing that kept her bangs out of her face was a black headband.

"Doushitano?" the girl asked in a clear Japanese voice. "Nan demo nai," Yuki said simply.

The girl shrugged. "Not so sure," she replied. Yuki folded her hands behind her back. "It's no matter of yours..."

"Kami," the girl replied, giggling. "...Kami-chan." Yuki finished.

Kami sighed. "Anyway, what's your name?" "Yuki." Yuki said bluntly. "Shinoya Yuki." "Ah, Shinoya Yuki-chan." Kami said with a bubbly grin. Yuki tiled her head. Kami took her hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you, I hope we can become good friends!" Kami took her hand back. "And I hope you see that boy you like, soon!"

That sure caught Yuki's attention. _She knew?_

"It was written all over your face," Kami pointed out, as if reading Yuki's mind. "Oh..." Yuki blushed.

_Didn't know it was THAT obvious..._

"Anyway, ja ne!" Kami said waving. Yuki nodded. "Ja ne." Kami turned heel and walked off, her cheerful and kind smile fading into a mysterious expression as her eyes glanced back.

"That's the girl," she said softly. "That's the girl alright."

Yuki sighed and walked off. "Kami-chan..." she said in a soft voice.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"So, the FLAT 4 came back and gave you those awesome bracelets?" Onpu asked, grilling Nick and Momoko for information on what had happened the other night. The three were on their way to the MAHO-dou to meet up with the other Ojamajos as well as the visiting FLAT 4.

"Yeah, and the powers we received were just incredible!" Momoko exclaimed. "That shadow freak didn't stand a chance!"

"Oh, man, I wish you could have been there to see it, Onpu-chan," Nick noted. "We wiped the floor with that little freak!"

However, before Nick could say another word, someone dropped down in front of the trio, nearly shocking them.

"Huh? And who might you be?" Nick asked in English, shifting into battle stance.

"Well. You catch on quick, huh? The name's Kami Akuko," she replied, drawing a magic wand that was similar to the Shining Poron. "Are you with the Shinoya girl?"

"And what business is it of yours?" Momoko shot back.

"I've got a little message for her. But first, let me see if you're worthy of it," Kami responded, shooting her hands into the sky. A swirl of energy covered the area they were standing in, and after a few seconds, Nick couldn't see a thing.

**("Disappeared" by Yoko Shimomura plays)**

When Nick's eyes focused again, he noticed that the background had changed considerably. He was now in front of a freakishly tall, luminescent skyscraper in the middle of a void of nothingness. He and Kami were the only ones there.

"What did you do with the others?" Nick exclaimed.

"I do not wish for any interference in this fight," Kami responded. "It's just you and me."

"Fine by me. _Shine down, Hikari!!_"

However, before Nick could get a lock on Kami, she'd turned into a literal ball of darkness and began moving randomly around the arena.

Before Nick could react, Kami came out of the sphere of darkness and lashed out with her weapon. Nick was just barely able to get Hikari up in time to block the attack.

_Man, this girl's good,_ Nick thought. _But how does she know Yuki?_

Nick's train of thought was sharply interrupted by Kami's weapon slamming into his back and sending him skyward. Nick recovered just before he hit the ground, driving Hikari into it on his way down.

"Okay, I can play sneaky, too! _Inverse Holy!!_"

With that, Kami landed on the ground and began a charge attack, but was cut off as the pillars of light from Nick's attack lifted her up into the air.

Nick charged forward, hoping to finish the battle with one more strike. However, Kami quickly put up a shield that Nick couldn't seem to break through.

All of a sudden, Kami lunged out with a powerful strike. "Now you die!!"

"_Santen kesshun! I reject!!"_ Nick shouted, putting up his own shield and knocking Kami back a few feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kami taunted.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Nick shot back.

"Very well, then, let's see if you can survive THIS!!" Kami exclaimed, rushing up to Nick and surrounding him with a set of dark crystals that slowly sapped his strength. With her attack in place, Kami shot up to the top of the skyscraper. "Come closer if you dare..."

Not fazed by this minor annoyance, Nick charged to the foot of the skyscraper and, focusing on his magical powers, easily dispelled the crystals. He stared up to the top, where Kami was waiting.

Making his decision, Nick leaped, grabbed the fluorescent signpost, and spun himself up, proceeding to run up the side of the skyscraper, Hikari at the ready.

At that very moment, Kami leapt from her post, readying her own weapon.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife as Nick and Kami drew ever closer.

Nick was the first to make his move, swinging his weapon and knocking Kami off balance. He performed a step vault over Kami's head and slammed his weapon onto her head, sending her flying downwards. Nick pushed off of the side of the skyscraper and soared towards Kami, performing a triple strike and ending in a spectacular attack that literally slammed Kami into the skyscraper.

Once she was dazed from Nick's last attack, the boy ripped forward with one powerful strike, and that was the end of it.

Soon after the final blow was delivered, the skyscraper surroundings evaporated, and Nick was back in the park with Onpu and Momoko. Kami was trying to catch her breath.

"So... it wasn't a fallacy after all..."

"You said you had a message for Yuki. Now, SPILL IT!!"

"Very well. You know who Majoaku is, right? She told me to tell Yuki that if she ever wants to see her little boyfriend again, she'll come to the Majo-kai by sunset in three days."

With that, Kami disappeared in a column of darkness. Her words hung as the three stood there.

"We have to tell Yuki-chan," Nick stated.

"We can't!" Momoko exclaimed. "She'll be devastated!!"

"It's better she find out from us today than finding out in a few days! Would you guys rather have Saiki DEAD?!" Nick shot back.

Onpu and Momoko stared on, guilt in their eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go find Yuki so we actually have a chance to _save_ Saiki!" Nick continued.

Nothing more needed to be said. The three quickly raced for the MAHO-dou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki was talking to Akatsuki about the gang's recent adventure when Nick, Onpu, and Momoko burst in, completely out of breath.

"Guys! We have a BIG problem!" Momoko exclaimed in English.

"What? What's wrong?" Yuki replied.

"I don't think you're going to like this... but Majoaku's got Saiki!!"

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"She... WHAT?!"

The news hit Yuki hard as she stood there lost in thought, her eyes vacant.

_Majoaku has Saiki-kun... MY SAIKI-KUN?!_

Yuki clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "If they did anything to him..."

She grabbed Onpu's shoulders. Hard.

"WHERE DOES SHE HAVE HIM!?" she demanded. "TELL ME!!!" "A messenger said to come to the Majokai by sunset in three days," Onpu replied, a little scared by Yuki's reaction. Her grip lessened. "Three... days?"

Silence.

Yuki released Onpu and stood there vacantly. "My dream's coming true..." Yuki murmured. "What?" Momoko asked. Yuki looked at her, tears in her eyes. "They have Saiki-kun and now I know why Majoaku was talking about Saiki-kun earlier. She was probably testing to see how I would get. And I got pretty angry." Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

_Saiki-kun..._

"I can't let anything happen to him... I just can't..." she closed her eyes tightly. "If something did happen... Majoaku's right. I would lose it completely." She took a step back.

_Saiki-kun..._

"If I lost him I..." Yuki struggled to be strong and not break down.

But it wasn't working. Tears began streaming down her face. "I would never be able to go on," she stated.

_My Saiki-kun..._

"Majoaku knew." she said softly. "SHE KNEW THAT SAIKI-KUN... That Saiki-kun... That Saiki-kun was the only thing I had to lose."

_I lost so much... I CAN'T LOSE HIM LIKE I DO IN MY DREAMS!!!_

She omitted a dark aura and her tears stopped and disappeared as she looked up, a determined mixed with an angry expression.

_I won't lose him..._

"Three days or three minutes..." she said softly, her voice filled with hatred. "If Majoaku does ANYTHING to him, she'll regret it. I'll make sure she will."

She glanced back at Akatsuki, her aura vanishing. "Akatsuki-kun, you're Saiki-kun's brother right? Will you help?" she asked expectantly.

Akatsuki smiled and nodded. "Us too." Fujio added. "The FLAT 4 always stick together." Doremi scrambled forward. "I will too!" "And of course the ojamajos _always_ stick together," Nick said.

Yuki smiled.

_Saiki-kun..._

An image of her soon-to-be boyfriend appeared in her mind.

_My Saiki-kun..._

"Arigatou, minna," she said softly. Everyone else nodded. Her eyes slightly squinted.

_I won't let anyone or anything harm you. If Majoaku even DARES... I won't allow it. I'm coming... Saiki-kun. Wait for me._

_...Onegai._

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Okay, then. What do you guys think we should do?" Onpu asked. "We can't just waltz into the Majo-kai and expect Majoaku to hand over Saiki!"

"She's one devious little witch," Aiko noted. "She won't let Saiki go that easily..."

"I don't care WHAT we have to do. If Majoaku touches even ONE hair on my precious Saiki-kun, she will regret it. I swear it," Yuki stated.

"We need to come up with a plan first. To ensure Majoaku will work on _our_ terms," Nick explained.

"And we may need to up our powers a bit first," Yuki inquired. "I'll just bet she's gotten stronger since we came back from the past. I'm not leaving anything to chance when it comes to my Saiki-kun."

"That reminds me," Akatsuki interjected, walking up to Yuki and holding out a third Royal Crown Bracelet, just like the ones Nick and Momoko had received. "I wanted to give you this earlier, but we never found the time to come by."

"Sugoi! This looks so powerful!" Yuki noted. "What's it do?"

"We've got the same ones," Nick replied as he and Momoko held up the bracelets they'd received. "Just follow our lead."

"Right," Yuki responded, standing in between Nick and Momoko.

"_Abundant courage!"_ Momoko chanted.

"_Overflowing hope!"_ Nick continued.

"_Together with the embrace of sparkling light!"_ Yuki chanted.

"_Be our hope and give us strength!!"_

The MAHO-dou began glowing with a bright light. This was going to be the first witnesses of Nick, Momoko, and Yuki's new powers.

"_Diamond and Pearl Royal Henshin!!"_

This time, Yuki transformed with Nick and Momoko. The skirt of Yuki's uniform reminded the Ojamajos of their days as Royal Apprentices, fluffy and pleated. Yuki also had a golden tiara encircling her head, with a black music note gemstone in the center.

"_The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!"_

_"The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!"_

"_The smiling quartz, Yuki-chi!"_

"Wow! This is incredible! I've never felt such amazing power!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Told you you'd like it," Momoko replied.

"Wait. That gives me an idea on how get Saiki back!" Nick shot out. "Okay, listen to this..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Most of the time seemed to fly as Nick, the FLAT 4, and the Ojamajos perfected their magical powers in preparation for the battle they were sure they'd have with Majoaku.

Around four P.M. on the third day, they all set off for the Majokai.

True to Kami's word, Majoaku was waiting there, holding Saiki in a tight grip.

"Well, you came after all. I was starting to think you'd chickened out," Majoaku taunted.

"STOW IT, you little bitch! Let go of Saiki-kun!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well, you really do love this little boy. I'm actually _touched_," Majoaku stated sarcastically. "Well, then..."

Suddenly, Majoaku formed a dark energy sword and held it close to Saiki's throat. "How would you feel if I just killed him?"

"WHAT?" Doremi exclaimed. "You little liar!!"

"Aren't I just awful?" Majoaku laughed crazily. "Say goodbye to your little lover!"

"SAIKI-KUN!!!" Yuki exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"NOW!!!" Nick shouted.

With that call, Momoko and Onpu sprung into action, having positioned themselves behind Majoaku the whole time according to Nick's plan.

Momoko was the first to act, using her Purifier powers to dissipate Majoaku's energy sword.

Before Majoaku could react or counter, Onpu sprung into the air, lashing out with a powerful spinning kick that thwacked Majoaku across the face, loosening her grip on Saiki. Yuki was there to catch him.

"Yuki-chan!" Saiki exclaimed.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki happily sighed, embracing her almost-boyfriend.

Nick grinned towards Majoaku. "You shouldn't have let your guard down. Because, guess what?"

Nick looked up at the evil dark witch.

"Now you're mine."

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"Nick-kun..." Yuki started, holding Saiki closer to her.

Majoaku smirked and vanished, right before Nick's eyes. "What?!"

Saiki had vanished as well, and Yuki was just as devastated. "Saiki-kun..." Yuki stood up, staring at her hands.

_I felt him... Saiki-kun..._

"Where'd that coward go?!" Onpu wondered. A voice spoke out.

"_Did you stupid purifiers REALLY expect me to go face-to-face with you __**now**__? That was only practice for the real fight..."_

"WHERE'S SAIKI-KUN?!" Yuki yelled, furious.

"_Ah. Of course I wouldn't forget your little __**sweetheart**__, Yuki-chan. Don't worry, he's alright... for the time being. Better hurry, his refusal to cooperate is getting annoying."_

The voice laughed and faded. "So close..." Momoko mumbled. "We were so close." "I was so close to Saiki-kun," Yuki said softly.

_His refusal to cooperate? What do they want him to do?_

Despite her pondering over these thoughts, only one thing actually mattered to her now.

Getting him back.

"Nick-kun, do you have any idea where Majoaku would hold Saiki-kun?" Yuki asked. "No. If I knew, we would already be there," Nick stated. Yuki sighed.

_Saiki-kun, where are you?_

"Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked. Much to her disappointment, they all just shook their heads, no.

_Saiki-kun..._

Yuki's eyes glittered.

_I have to find him. Majoaku still has him._

Than it hit her.

"My Fushigi Ketai Denwa!" she exclaimed, flipping it out. She pressed a few buttons on it and a 3-D map shot up. Everyone else stared at it curiously.

"Okay, we are here," Yuki said pointing at a dot on the map. "And if my Fushigi Ketai Denwa works properly, Majoaku would be right..." She noticed, and pointed at a dark area that omitted a dark aura. "Here! And if she's there Saiki-kun is as well!" she exclaimed.

"Yuki-chan, that's a great idea!" Momoko exclaimed. "Hana-chan sees! We should find Majoaku in no time!" Hana added.

"But that seems kind far in the Majokai," Fami pointed out. "It would take us some time to get there." "And plus, we need a new idea," Poppu added. "Majoaku now knows some of the new powers we have." Haruka nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Yuki reassured them. "I already got one." "Either way, are you sure this would really work?" Tooru asked. "It should," Yuki stated. "I trust this little phone."

_I made it myself after all..._

"So... what's the plan?" Nick asked. "Simple!" Yuki ansewered. "The plan is..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So do you all understand?" Yuki asked. They all nodded. Yuki clasped her hands together. "Okay! Let's go find Saiki-kun!"

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Once everyone was ready, they set off for their destination, and what would probably be their final battle.

During their travels through the Majokai, the gang encountered many of Majoaku's best shadow warriors. Apparently, her influence had spread back here as well.

However, the Ojamajos (plus FLAT 4) were easily up to the task, vanquishing the shadows and collecting the crystals they'd left behind.

Soon enough, they reached a completely unexplored sector of the Majokai, where Majoaku was waiting. In front of them was a giant door that seemed to radiate a mysterious mix of light and dark.

"Wow, that's a big door," Doremi commented.

"Majoaku's gotta be on the other side of it," Yuki noted.

"Whatever is behind that door, it's incredibly strong," Nick explained. "Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's either victory... or oblivion."

"So, guys, you ready?" Nick asked.

Everyone looked at Nick.

"Do you really have to ask, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi responded.

"We're with you all the way!" Onpu commented.

"There's no way we're EVER going to back down," Momoko replied. "Not while there's freaks like Majoaku present."

"Remember, friends stick by each other to the very end," Akatsuki stated. "Just like Saiki-kun stuck by you, Yuki-chan."

"_Arigatou,_ you guys. Let's go teach Majoaku a lesson," Yuki quipped.

When everything was said and done, Nick walked up to the massive door and tapped twice on it with his Shining Poron. It opened up, revealing a shining passageway towards the very heart of darkness.

"All right, Majoaku, it all ends here!" Nick exclaimed.

The party quickly entered the passageway, coming out the other side into what appeared to be a city, resting in a purple void. At the top of the tallest building in the area was Majoaku herself. She was snickering.

"So. It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. I guess it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart," she taunted. "I will have to be sure and remember that."

"What have you done with my Saiki-kun?!" Yuki screamed.

"Hmph. Come and get him if you can!" Majoaku shot back, forming a dark energy ball and thrusting it towards the Ojamajos. They all began running, but the sphere was too fast. In the end, it crashed into the ground just short of the Ojamajos, blowing them backwards.

When Nick regained use of his arms and legs, he noticed that the others had been blasted back to the other side of the door, which was closing too quickly for him to do anything about.

"NO!!" Yuki shouted, but it was too late. She, Nick, and Yuki were the only ones left to face Majoaku. However, that didn't discourage Nick.

"Come on, we can take her on our own! We've come this far!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm with you, Nick!" Momoko responded in English.

"This is for Saiki-kun..." Yuki said to herself, hands over her heart.

And so, the three began their brave charge towards their final destiny.

However, it seemed that the closer they got to Majoaku, the closer a nearby building got.

"That thing's trying to ram us! MOVE!!" Momoko exclaimed.

Nick, however, stood his ground, Shining Poron at the ready.

Just as the flying building was about to make contact...

"_Shine down, Hikari!!"_

Then, Nick quickly moved forward. He was ripping forward so fast that only the sounds and lights of his attacks could be seen. Once the attack was over, Nick was on the other side of the rogue skyscraper, which had been sliced into neatly-cut pieces from the force of Nick's attack, clearing the way for Momoko and Yuki.

In the city section, Yuki was the first to notice a ton of buildings just floating there, as if waiting for something.

"What the heck...?" Yuki asked.

As if on cue, all of the buildings began flying towards them. Yuki looked around for an escape route, but there was none. The buildings were too large to allow passage onward, and the way they'd come from was closed.

"There's no way out!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to make one!" Nick shouted, twirling Hikari in his hands. The sword began glowing with a bright light.

"_Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"_

The familiar bright flash filled the area, and when it cleared, Nick's weapon had changed again. This time, the handle was a rose petal, the blade was a yellow, vine-covered lightning bolt, and the tip was a glowing sun.

Yuki was simply astonished. "He's achieved Hikari's final release..."

Nothing more needed to be said as Nick focused on the building that were closing in like missiles. Concentrating, Nick began to gather every source of light energy he could find in this realm.

"Expected weather: partly cloudy with 40 percent chance of _storms_," Nick stated, laughing a little at his own joke. _"Diamond Tempest!!"_

With that, Nick spun Hikari in a circle, and all the light energy he'd collected shot from him in all directions, piercing through and destroying each of the buildings.

"Sugoi..." Momoko stated.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Nick exclaimed.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"Saiki-kun's in here somewhere.." Yuki said, looking around while they were running. "Question is, where?" Nick wondered. Then, Yuki stopped running.

"Yuki-chan, something wrong?" Momoko asked. Yuki held her fist up. "Saiki-kun..."

Yuki took a deep breath and held her hands up sideways by her mouth. An image of Saiki appeared in her mind again.

At the top of her lungs, she called...

"SAIKI-KUN!!!!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saiki's eyes opened slowly as he looked around. "Where am I?" He noticed his body constricted by a vine in a tight grip and struggled to get free.

"So you finally woke up, Saiki-san?"

Saiki looked forward and noticed Kami Akuko standing there, arms folded and a cheerful grin on her face. "Yo!" she greeted. "Who are you?" Saiki asked, cautious.

Kami sighed. "You just met me 30 minutes ago. Wow, do you have amnesia or something?" Saiki thought for a moment trying to register meeting this girl.

Nothing.

"It's almost no wonder..." Kami started, she placed a hand on the side of his head and slightly rubbed it. "You were hit on your head pretty hard..." "That explains the headache," Saiki said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you remember a girl named Shinoya Yuki?" Kami asked pulling her hand back, curious. Saiki perked up automatically. "Yuki-chan? Is she here?!"

"You remember her who you haven't seen for over TWO YEARS and yet you don't remember me when you met me THIRTY MINUTES AGO?!?!" Kami asked, surprised and a little offended. Saiki sighed. "Gomen..." "No worries, short-term amnesia can do that," Kami said. "Anyway, the name's Kami."

"Kami-chan, do you know if Yuki-chan's here?" Saiki asked. "Of course, she's looking for you. Do you have _any_ idea how much you mean to her?" The sarcasm was uncanny. "She threatens that if we even hurt one little hair on your head, she'll make us regret it." Saiki's eyes widened. "Yuki-chan said that?"

"What, you _honestly_ have no idea how she feels?" Kami asked, confused. Saiki shook his head, guilty. "I never really paid attention to her feelings..." he confessed. "I was a little too caught up in my own." "Do you love her?" Kami asked.

Silence.

Kami smirked. "We ought to change that." She then added, "You're lucky Majoaku isn't here at the moment though. I might as well fill you in on what happened earlier Saiki-san, _before_ you lost your memory..."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"No _way_," Saiki stated after hearing Kami's explanation. "She actually went through TIME to save me? She loves me THAT much?"

"What, do I have to spell it out for you?" Kami shot back. "That's why she WENT on this adventure!"

"SAIKI-KUN!!!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!"

Just then, Nick, Momoko, and Yuki stormed onto the scene. Yuki was quite surprised to see Kami there.

"Kami-chan?"

Suddenly, Nick recognized Kami as the girl he'd fought before. "What the...? YOU!!"

"Ah, if it isn't the little messenger boy," Kami taunted. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Cut the crap, Kami! Let go of Saiki right now, before I come over and MAKE YOU!!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh... so protective of this little boy, are you? Well, know this: Saiki-san is mine, and I won't let any of you take him away from me!" Kami shot back.

"What do you think you're talking about?" Yuki shouted. "Saiki-kun is MY BOYFRIEND!! You've got NO RIGHT to call him that!"

"Why don't you come over here and try me?" Kami taunted. That was it for Yuki, who let out a battle cry and charged for Kami.

However, Yuki was quickly knocked back by a super-fast strike from Kami. "I told you, Saiki-san is mine!! You can't have him!!"

Just then, from completely out of nowhere, a massive burst of dark energy thundered forward and crashed into the ground, exploding and knocking everybody for a loop.

When Nick picked himself up, he noticed Majoaku floating in the sky, right behind two giant creatures that looked very familiar to Yuki.

"What the...?" she exclaimed. "No!! Majoaku, you didn't!"

"But I did," Majoaku responded. "The two deities' power is the only way I can create a better world."

"But you can't do that, Majoaku!" Yuki shot back. "Dialga and Palkia's power isn't something you can just mess around with!!"

"More like what I can use to shape this world to my bidding!" Majoaku responded, not fazed by Yuki's words. "Dialga and Palkia are mine to control now!"

"She really is nuts!" Momoko exclaimed in English.

"Go now! Dialga! Palkia! Use your powers to create a world suited for me!!" Majoaku chanted before disappearing in a flash of black, Kami following soon enough. Dialga and Palkia responded by opening their wings and releasing a powerful vortex that began twisting the area around them.

"What the heck's going on?" Momoko asked.

"Dialga and Palkia are the rulers of time and space in the ancient legends," Nick explained. "As such, they have the power to twist space and time to their liking. But how did Majoaku find a way to control them?"

"I don't know, if we don't stop those two right now, we're done for!!" Yuki shouted.

"_Then let us straighten out this mess."_

"**Yeah, what he said!!"**

"Don't count me out, either!!"

The three new voices quickly caught our heroes' attention. Nick was the first to notice the source of the voices: three familiar pixie creatures were floating around Dialga and Palkia.

"It's the Legendary Trio!!" Momoko exclaimed.

"**Well, duh. Who else did you expect?"**

"_We came from the past when we felt the mysterious presence of Dialga and Palkia being released by this evil witch."_

"And we figured you guys may need some help!"

"_Arigatou,_ you guys," Yuki stated.

With that, the Legendary Trio stationed themselves in a triangle formation around Dialga and Palkia, and subsequently began to glow red, blue, and yellow, respectively.

"What are they doing?" Momoko asked in English.

"It looks like they're repressing Dialga and Palkia's powers before they destroy everything," Yuki noted. "I just hope it works..."

Sure enough, after about a minute, the vortexes radiating from Dialga and Palkia dissipated, returning everything that had been twisted back to normal. Yuki had thrown her arms around Saiki. "Saiki-kun, I'm scared..."

Once the vortexes had been closed, the Legendary Trio disappeared... but Dialga and Palkia were still there.

"Why didn't Dialga and Palkia vanish?" Yuki asked, still clinging to Saiki for dear life.

Just then, Nick noticed that Dialga and Palkia were staring directly at him, as if waiting for him to make a move.

"What's wrong, Nick? Why are they staring at you like that?" Momoko asked.

"I'm not sure... it's like they want me to fight them..." Nick wondered. He slowly stepped towards the two legendary deities.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"Nick-kun, be careful," Yuki said softly. "Yuki-chan, do you mind removing these vines?" Saiki asked softly, seeming dazed. "Oh right." Yuki reached towards the vines constricting his arm...

Saiki was sill a bit surprised about the entire thing. _I never knew she cared about me that much..._ He thought for a moment. If this was the reason why, according to what Kami had said, Majoaku had taken him and threatened to kill him if he didn't help...

He had to admit it. He suddenly wished he never came into the girl's life if he was going to cause her so much pain. Saiki sighed. If someone else had opened up to her, understood her... Maybe it would be the same.

If someone hadn't... she was sure to commit suicide eventually.

Saiki swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't imagine the same confident, yet clueless Yuki he had gotten to know, and at the same time bond with, had changed into someone more serious and sophisticated, and her cheerful quirks were gone, replaced with desperation.

Desperation to see _him_ again.

Kami had obviously taken a liking to him as well, though he couldn't see why. He could barely remember her...

He felt dizzy. His mind was spinning and he felt himself starting to burn up. Saiki closed his eyes and went over what had happened, letting it register in his head.

Yuki had risked everything for him. She had risked her life and even her sensibility. He guessed the other boy with her was a friend she had met. He recalled her calling him "Nick-kun"...

There was also another girl with blonde hair. Saiki didn't hear her name so she remained unknown. Of course, he could barely remember a thing, since Kami had told him that he was hit on the head pretty hard.

And then there was the sweet innocent Yuki. Or at least he believed her to be sweet and innocent, she definitely wasn't the same girl he had met. Still, for her to put everything at stake for _his_ sake...

He just couldn't believe that he meant _that_ much to her...

He glanced at Nick, who was about to have a fight with the two giant ancient creatures. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he seemed familiar somehow...

Yuki's hand stopped. She glanced at Saiki, who was still lost in his thoughts. "Saiki-kun..." she started. Saiki perked up and locked eyes with her. "Hai...?"

Yuki gulped and a blush spread across her face. She had told herself a billion times. The next time she saw him, she would tell him how she felt. Maybe she should wait, considering what was going on.

No... she wouldn't.

"Saiki-kun... I..." Yuki started. Momoko glanced at the both of them, wondering what was going to happen, although she had a hunch. Yuki approached Saiki and her hands moved to hold the sides of his face. Saiki's eyes widened as he noticed her lean forward towards him.

But she stopped when there was only an inch in between their lips. She backed off and blushed. She then cursed under her breath for being a coward.

One harmless little kiss. That's all she was going to do.

Suddenly, Dialga let out a roar and all eyes were on Nick, who took caution.

The battle begun.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Nick was the first to make a move, spinning Hikari in his hands and slashing towards Dialga. This attack created a powerful blade of light that sliced into Dialga's wing, doing a good chunk of damage. Unfortunately, that was when Palkia decided to open its mouth and let loose an extremely powerful pulse wave that Nick just barely blocked.

"COME ON, NICK-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed, cheering Nick on.

Nick leaped into the air, twirling Hikari around until it was engulfed in a bright light. _"Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"_

With that call, Hikari transformed into its final released form. Nick gripped the weapon tightly while concentrating on his Purifier aura.

"If you're a deity, let's see if you can survive this!" Nick shouted. _"Diamond Tempest!!"_

With that call, Nick gathered the light energy around him and formed it into millions of tiny blades, each one thundering towards Dialga and Palkia and causing considerable damage.

However, the two space and time deities quickly recovered, forcing Nick to retreat to a safe spot as the two legendary creatures bombarded him with energy blasts.

"He's damaged them so much, but they act like they haven't even taken a scratch! What is UP with these two?" Momoko inquired.

"I may need some help here," Nick stated, just narrowly avoiding a massive sonic shockwave attack from Dialga.

"Don't worry, Nick! Help is on the way!" Momoko exclaimed, rushing up to her lover and joining hands with him.

"_Kellysi-kun! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!"_

"_Momo-chan! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!"_

Since they were right in front of Dialga and Palkia, the light blasted right into the eyes of the legendaries, forcing them back a couple feet.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

"_Abundant courage!"_ Momoko chanted.

"_Overflowing hope!"_ Nick continued.

"_Together with the embrace of sparkling light! Be our hope and give us strength!! Diamond and Pearl Royal Henshin!!"_

In a realm of darkness like this, the light was so bright that even Dialga and Palkia had to back off as Nick and Momoko transformed.

"_The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!"_

"_The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!"_

"Now are you guys ready?" Momoko challenged, shifting into fighting stance.

Dialga roared loudly, creating another sonic shockwave attack.

"_The force of a boy's determination, take this! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!!"_

To that end, Nick created his signature attack and thrust it towards Dialga, the spiral of energy breaking through the sonic shockwave and knocking Dialga to its knees.

Over by Momoko, Palkia began flapping its wings and creating a sort of rend in space-time. This didn't faze Momoko, who began spinning like a tornado.

"_The gracefulness of a girl's last dance, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Splash!!"_

Soon enough, Momoko came out of her spin and thrust her hands towards Palkia, expelling at least a thousand energy beams that struck hard and mercilessly, knocking Palkia to the ground just like its counterpart.

"What say we finish this?" Nick asked. Momoko nodded, joining hands with Nick again.

"_The shining light of hope..."_ Momoko chanted.

"_The identifying glimmer of determination..."_ Nick continued.

"_We are the golden auras of retribution! Servants of the dark forces, it is time for you to admit your wrongdoings and face the purity of the light!! Ojamajo Final Purification Storm!!"_

The immense energy sphere rocketed forward, blasting into the legendary deities and making them collapse. Yuki and Saiki watched in awe.

Once the dust settled, Dialga and Palkia picked themselves up, bowing their heads respectfully. The two massive beasts stepped aside, revealing a swirling portal of darkness.

"That must be where Majoaku is hiding," Yuki noted.

"I'm sensing an incredible darkness coming from that portal," Nick noticed. "If we go on, we can't turn back until Majoaku is finished. You up for it, Yuki?"

"I'm not going to pass up a chance to finish off this evil witch for good," Yuki replied. "I'm ready, Nick-kun."

"Momoko?"

"_Hai?_"

"You take Saiki and get him somewhere safe," Nick explained. "Somewhere Majoaku won't be able to find him."

"Got it," Momoko stated, taking Saiki's hand and leading him away from the area.

"Let's do this, Yuki-chan."

"For Saiki-kun..."

Together, Nick and Yuki walked into the portal, ready to face their final challenge.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

One thing they both could never forget about the area was its image. A dark aura was surrounding the place and it resembled the inside of a castle. Yuki looked around surprised. "This place..."

"Let's get going." Nick said, a bit shocked by its appearance as well. Yuki nodded and they started walking. Then a voice spoke up.

"Chotto!"

"Kami-chan..." Yuki was right. Kami appeared in front of them, arms folded and a cold expression on her face. Kami held her arms out, refusing to let them go.

"Kami-chan, I want to ask you a question now," Yuki stated, earning a glance from Nick. Kami hmphed. "What's the question?"

"Explain to me, why did you say Saiki-kun was _yours_? He's MY boyfriend," Yuki said, holding the same cold expression as Kami.

"He didn't say so. He called you his _friend_," Kami pointed out.

Silence.

"Nick-kun, let me handle her," Yuki said walking forward. They both took caution. "Were you the one who hurt Saiki-kun?" Yuki asked, a spark of hatred in her eyes. "Of course not," Kami replied. "I've had a soft spot for Saiki-san ever since Majoaku took him."

"A soft spot? Likely story..." Yuki said. "That's like saying you don't like him." Kami stated. "Something I'm beginning to doubt."

Yuki's eyes widened and her fists tightened. "Ever since I met him..." she started, her voice low. "Ever since I met him..." Kami did a backflip back and held out her Poron in a defensive stance. "I can't let you two pass either way." Yuki noticed her Poron slightly shake.

"Kami-chan, I assumed you were nice and full of compassion," Yuki said suddenly, her expression now slightly sad. "The world never showed any kindness or compassion to me! Why do you think I practiced the dark arts and why I hated you?" Kami asked.

"You hated me? Hah! I hated myself!" Yuki said. Nick looked at her a bit surprised. "Yuki-chan..."

"You have no idea how lucky you are. People who respect you and like you... Yuki-chan, I hate you and your damn guts more than anything!" Kami yelled, now enraged. Her Poron began emitting a dark aura. Yuki's fists shook and she glared at Kami.

"Saiki-kun... is... the only one," she said softly. "Kami-chan, I'm not going to let you take him from me!"

Kami scoffed. "He deserves more than some girl who can't even _protect_ him."

Yuki's eyes widened. "I mean, weren't you in the LEAST worried about what could happen as soon as you left? Did you even trust yourself to be near him? You didn't really care about his well being did you?" Kami asked. She was then silent for a moment. "Do you know... what he said when Majoaku threatened to kill him if he didn't go along with our plans?" She repeated the words with great loathing.

"_Yuki-chan's well being is more important to me than anything, including my own life."_

Yuki was awestruck.

_Saiki-kun... And it's the exact opposite for me... Saiki-kun, I..._

"He got hurt because of that simple statement," Kami said softly. At that moment, Yuki's blood was boiling and rage filled her body and she herself omitted a dark aura that was more intense than ever.

"Kami-chan, you're not going to get in my way," she said simply. "Because if I have to, I WILL KILL YOU."

Kami took caution. "I'd like to see you try without killing yourself."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Nick knew that Yuki wanted to do this herself, so he just took a step back and let his new best friend take care of Kami.

_Though it's her fight, I may have to step in if things get ugly,_ Nick thought, holding Hikari tightly in his hands. _Let's just hope that, for Yuki's sake, it doesn't come to that._

Yuki made the first move, concentrating on her aura and sending a powerful pulse wave towards Kami. She almost instantly used her own dark aura to repel it, countering with a sonic shockwave. Yuki was quickly knocked back a few feet, though that didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Didn't you hear me, Kami?" Yuki exclaimed. "I don't want any casualties, but I WILL kill you if it comes to that!"

"And I don't think you heard me," Kami shot back. "You two are not going after Majoaku unless you can beat me. And that's not going to happen."

That _really_ got Yuki into a tizzy, as she spun her wand around her, creating a sort of energy field that blasted Kami back whenever she tried to get close.

"Damn it," Kami exclaimed, readying her own wand. "I guess you HAVE learned a thing or two since the last we met."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Yuki responded, charging out of her energy field and aiming a powerful attack for Kami.

Nick actually cringed as Yuki's wand made contact with Kami's side HARD, knocking her a couple yards away.

"Ouch... didn't know you could hit that hard, Shinoya," Kami taunted.

"Well, there's more where that came from!"

"You wanna show me, or do you just want to talk?"

Yuki responded by spinning into a tornado of sorts, coming out in her Royal form. Nick gave a little grin.

"_The smiling quartz, Yuki-chi!"_

Yuki stared daggers at Kami, who actually backed up in fear. "What the heck is this power I'm feeling? It isn't light or darkness, so WHAT IS IT?!"

"Simple, _Kami-chan_," Yuki exclaimed. "You've never heard of the power of twilight?"

"The power of twilight?" Kami repeated. "I thought that was just a myth!!"

"Wrong, Kami," Nick explained. "Only a select few in this world can harness the power of twilight. That special person has somehow mastered the powers of both light _and_ darkness, and as such, can meld the two powers into one in a way very few have ever seen before."

"And now, Kami, you're about to witness the power of twilight first-hand," Yuki stated, giving a grin that almost made Kami fall flat on her behind.

**("Ojamajo de BAN BAN" by the MAHO-dou plays)**

Yuki raised her hand into the air, concentrating on her twilight powers. Nick chose not to help her; this was Yuki's fight now, and the tables had turned in her favor.

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

After gathering her energies, Yuki thrust her palm towards Kami and discharged almost a hundred energy beams towards the dark witch. What was peculiar about these beams was that they were white, like light, but with a black tint to them, like darkness.

Kami instantly knew that she couldn't last very long against a power of this magnitude, and quickly put her hands up in a vain attempt to block Yuki's attack.

However, it did no good, as the energy blasts slammed into Kami, knocking her around like a rag doll.

Just then, Yuki formed a powerful-looking energy sword with her twilight powers, intent on finishing this fight.

"_Now you will feel the force and power of my love!! Ojamajo Spirit Strike!!"_

Yuki charged, her energy sword raised. Kami tried swinging her own wand, but it was no use, as Yuki struck once, cleaving Kami's wand in two, and struck again, tearing right through Kami. Everything stood still for a few seconds until Kami dropped to her knees, finally finished.

"Ugh... I... I didn't think you... you had it in you..." Kami stated with her last breaths.

"I didn't really want to do that, Kami, but you stole my Saiki-kun. I can never forgive that..." Yuki started. "But... I still really like you, Kami-chan. I hope you come back someday... as a better person."

"Yeah... I'd... I'd like that... Yuki-chan."

"We could have a little one-on-one, if that's what you'd like."

"S-sure."

Raising her hand up with all the strength she could, Kami used the remnants of her energy to open one more dark portal.

"Majoaku's waiting in there. I'm sure you have what it takes. See ya..." were Kami's final words (for now). The last of her strength leaving her, Kami faded away in a swirl of wind and darkness.

Nick walked up to Yuki once the battlefield was calm again. "Nice job, Yuki-chan..." He couldn't say anymore, as Yuki had just thrown her arms around Nick.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Nick-kun! You're the one who said I could control the powers! You were right!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I did what I could, Yuki-chan," Nick replied. "You were the one who awakened the powers."

Suddenly, Nick felt Yuki's lips brushing against his own. When she pulled back, she stated, "That's for being such an incredible friend to me... and you didn't need to be."

"No problem, Yuki-chan. You're my friend, and no matter how much distance separates us, that's not going to change."

Nick glanced towards the portal that Kami had opened. "Majoaku's waiting there. Finally, we can settle this."

"This is for Saiki-kun," Yuki stated, holding her hands to her heart.

Together, the two ojamajos walked into the portal, ready for the final battle.

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"So you finally made it eh?"

"Majoaku!" Yuki shouted. Majoaku chuckled and walked forward. "We finally get to talk, face to face."

"I have no reason to talk to the likes of you!" Yuki shot. "And to think you're my daughter," Majoaku said, smirking.

"Majoaku, you're going to pay!" Yuki yelled. Nick nodded. Majoaku laughed as if the idea was crazy.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me?!" Majoaku shot back. "You surprise me Yuki-chan... After everything you've been through. Only one thing's been pushing you forward."

"If this is about Saiki-kun... He's safe now so don't even think about it!" Yuki exclaimed, a slight blush on her cheeks. Nick glanced at her.

"Saiki, Saiki, Saiki. That's all I ever hear from you," Majoaku said, looking bored. "I knew I should of killed the boy when I had the chance, but Akuko kept getting in the way!" Nick's eyes widened. "You mean... Kami?"

"Kami-chan?" Yuki was perplexed.

_She was the one who prevented Saiki-kun from even being dead?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_So this is Saiki?" Majoaku wondered, observing the currently unconscious Saiki. "Hm, it's almost no wonder Yuki-san loves this boy so much..."_

_Kami lightly blushed. "What a bishonen..." she whispered. Majoaku glanced at her. "This boy caused me so much trouble. And you're... falling for him?!" "Of course not!" Kami spat. She glanced at Saiki again._

_Still..._

_Majoaku formed a dark sword and held it near the boy's neck. "If I just kill him here and now..." "No wait!" Kami called out, shocked. "You could keep him for our advantage! Think about it, if this is the boy that Shinoya likes..."_

_The sword disappeared. Majoaku smirked and laughed evilly. "Good point. Yuki-san would be much more miserable if I killed him in FRONT of her." Kami gulped but turned her expression cold._

"_Yes..."_

_Majoaku could tell though. Kami actually cared for the boy._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Of course, she had taken a liking to him. Argh, but that stupid brat had ruined my plans! Tell me Yuki-chan, when you were alone, how did you feel?" Majoaku asked. Yuki was silent for a moment.

"I... I was depressed. It was like a living hell..." she said softly. "Yuki-chan..." Nick started. "Yes, you were suppose to grow up like Akuko had, hating the world for being all alone, all the time." Majoaku gritted her teeth annoyed. "But that damned boy had ruined everything!"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SAIKI-KUN LIKE THAT!!!! I'M GLAD HE CAME INTO MY LIFE!!! HE'S THE ONE WHO PULLED ME OUT OF THE HELL I WAS IN AND KEPT ME!!!" Yuki screamed. "That's why I loved him! You separated us JUST BECAUSE he was nice to me!" Her eyes were filled with hatred at this point. "Saiki-kun was the most important person in my life..."

_And he still is..._

"Hah. The reason why I had loathed him because he loved you," Majoaku said simply. "That's why he never went along with my plans. That's why I became so irritated with him! That's why I was on the verge of killing him!!!"

Yuki omitted a dark aura again. "Bitch..." she cursed. "I ought to be killing _you_ for just _hurting_ Saiki-kun!"

_Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun..._

"Nick-kun," Yuki started. Nick looked at her. "Have your weapon ready?" she asked. "Yes," Nick ansewered. Yuki remained emotionless. "Good. You'll need it."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Anger and hate are supreme," Majoaku explained quite simply.

"Look, you stupid dark witch, how about shutting that little trap of yours and putting some energy into what REALLY matters?" Nick shouted, lashing out with Hikari, only to have it blocked, and him thrown a couple feet backwards. Nick quickly performed a backflip as he came down to solid ground, taking minimal damage.

"Are you all right, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, Yuki-chan! Look out!!"

Yuki turned around and dodged just in time, as Majoaku's somersaulting attack went by harmlessly.

"I'll admit, you two have gotten stronger since the last we fought," Majoaku stated, drawing a pair of laser swords from her hands. "But this is where your 'winning streak' ends."

Majoaku answered her own statement by performing a long-winded, brutal, but _graceful_ combo that was pretty hard to dodge.

Yuki quickly blocked one strike, then performed a reversal of sorts around the fearsome dark witch. "Nick-kun!!"

"Right!" Nick replied, getting Yuki's message. He gripped Hikari tightly and charged forward.

Yuki quickly spun a 360 and raised her wand just in time to block another attack. At that precise moment, Nick rocketed in, giving Majoaku no time to counter or block Nick's incoming attack. The evil witch was knocked back a good distance by Nick's surprise attack.

Unfortunately, Majoaku quickly recovered and threw a pair of orbs for Nick and Yuki that quickly expanded into spheres of electricity.

"What the heck?" Yuki exclaimed. "She didn't know those tricks the last time we met!"

"Oh, you didn't expect that, huh?" Majoaku taunted.

As if on cue, Majoaku moved forward so fast that she left behind afterimages as she traveled, making it nearly impossible to get a lock on her position.

Majoaku and her clones continued to bombard Nick and Yuki with laser blasts of many kinds.

"Okay, I've had enough! _Diamond Tempest!!_" Nick shouted, calling on the power of Hikari's final release...

...only to have nothing happen!

"What the...?" Nick exclaimed. "Why won't the Diamond Tempest work?"

"Simple, boy," Majoaku explained. "This is the realm of complete nothingness. There's no light energy for you to gather."

"Then I'll just have to improvise!" Nick switched Hikari back to its initial released form.

"What's he up to?" Yuki wondered.

"_Inverse Holy!"_

The familiar pillars of light burst up around Nick. Majoaku simply laughed, but at that moment, Nick switched Hikari back into its final release.

"What?"

"Don't catch on that quickly, huh, Majoaku? _Diamond Tempest!!_"

This time, it worked, drawing on the light energy from Nick's Inverse Holy attack. The stunned Majoaku didn't have a chance to block, the immeasurable shards of light energy slamming into her.

Once the barrage was over, though, Majoaku began gathering her powers. "Can you spare... a heart?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, but just then, he was snared into a stream of dark energy that Majoaku had fired from her palms, lifting him into the air.

"NICK-KUN!!" Yuki exclaimed. _I can't lose another one..._

Her mind made up, Yuki charged for Nick, whose energy was slowly being drained away by the evil dark witch.

Just then, one of Majoaku's afterimages shot for Yuki, but the black witch apprentice thrust her palm out and discharged a series of energy bursts that knocked the clone back a ways.

Yuki kept this attack up every time one of Majoaku's clones got close, and she got to Nick in no time at all, performing a spinning uppercut that stunned Majoaku and set Nick free. Yuki lashed out with a horizontal strike, followed by a thrust attack that knocked Majoaku back again.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan," Nick stated after picking himself up.

"No problem, Nick-kun," Yuki responded.

With that, the battle continued. The incredible fight seemed to drag on for hours, until suddenly, Majoaku's hands were surrounded with electricity and immeasurable dark energy. "I'm tired of playing around with the likes of you!" Majoaku shouted as she raised her hands. Nick and Yuki were quickly surrounded by a swirl of darkness.

"You're heading for oblivion now!" Majoaku exclaimed, countless laser bolts appearing – all of them aimed for Nick and Yuki.

"DIE!" With that, she thrust her hands towards the witch apprentices.

"Incoming!" Yuki shouted.

At least 20 bolts shot for the duo, but Nick easily deflected them all with Hikari. "Yuki! Use your wand to deflect those lasers!"

"Got it!" Yuki replied, swinging her wand and deflecting another set of lasers.

Together, the duo began deflecting nearly every bolt that came their way, and believe this author when he says there were literally thousands of lasers!

Nick and Yuki were thoroughly exhausted, but they wouldn't stop deflecting the lasers. They had to keep going.

The world as they knew it was counting on them.

Eventually, the barrage came to an end. Suddenly, Yuki found herself far away from Majoaku, who was aiming a laser sword straight for Nick.

"Nick!" Yuki shouted, picking up her wand and charging forward. Just before she could get to Nick, Majoaku grabbed Yuki by her shirt collar and lifted her into the air. Nick got up and tried to save his friend, but Majoaku only pushed him back.

Majoaku suddenly swung her laser sword and slammed it straight into Yuki's back, causing the black witch apprentice to scream in pain.

The assault only got worse, as Majoaku continuously slammed the laser sword into Yuki, knocking her around like a rag doll. Nick's anger kept growing each time Majoaku struck.

Nick suddenly found himself charging forward, brandishing Hikari. Majoaku slammed her laser sword into Yuki's back again, not noticing that Yuki had just tossed her wand to Nick, who readily caught it.

Majoaku then slammed her laser sword into Yuki's side, but that was as far as the dark witch got before Nick struck Majoaku with Hikari and Yuki's wand together, letting Yuki drop to the ground, clutching the spots where she'd been attacked.

"You're going to pay for that, Majoaku!" Nick shouted, dodging around a strike from the laser sword and slamming Yuki's wand into Majoaku's stomach. Nick performed a rapid series of attacks with the dual weapons before stepping back and lashing out with a spin attack, followed by an uppercut with Hikari. After that assault, Nick dropped to the ground, spinning both weapons in his hands before jumping straight upwards, the blades held in an X formation. Nick struck hard with both blades, knocking Majoaku high into the air. He landed next to Yuki and held out Hikari. Yuki nodded in understanding, reaching out and letting her hand rest on Nick's. Hikari glowed for a second as the two aimed the keyblade towards the flailing Majoaku. A bright circle of light formed around Hikari before it shot a beam of energy that quickly pierced through Majoaku, stunning the evil dark witch.

"All right, Majoaku!! No more games!! THIS ENDS NOW!!!" Yuki exclaimed, catching her wand and gathering her energy, her wand glowing brightly.

Majoaku was stunned from the previous attack, so she couldn't react in time as Yuki's weapon tore right through her, causing her to lurch forward as the last of her energy left her.

"C-cursed... witches..." were Majoaku's last words as she was consumed by her own dark power, fading away in a swirl of darkness until Nick and Yuki were the only people left in the realm of nothingness.

"Goodbye... _mom._"

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

Suddenly the entire area glowed with a bright white light. "What's going on?!" Nick wondered in English. "We're... heading home," was all Yuki could say before they were swallowed by the light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki and Nick appeared in the same place where Majoaku had pretended to held Saiki and the rest of the Ojamajos, including the FLAT4 and Saiki were there as well.

"Nick, you're alright!" Momoko cried, throwing her arms around him. "Momoko, good to see you," Nick replied, smiling. "You guys did it!" Doremi exclaimed. Akatsuki grinned and nodded. "Yeah..." Yuki replied softly. "We did..."

"Ah, Yuki-chan, is something wrong?" Nick asked. Yuki turned around and walked forward and stopped, staring hard at something. Nick started to walk towards her, but Saiki approached her first.

"Yo," he greeted softly. Yuki looked at him and a blush spread across her face. "Y-Yo..." she replied. "H-How have you been, Saiki-kun?" Saiki smirked. "I know you didn't come all this way just to ask me _that_ Yuki-chan." Yuki blushed harder. "Of course."

_Baka._

"Daijoubu ka, Yuki-chan?" Saiki asked. "I'm fine! Just fine..." Yuki ansewered, nervously. Saiki glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. At that moment, Yuki broke down.

"Majoaku's gone and I should be happy, right? But I feel uneasy. I know I still hate her but part of me really wanted..." Her voice cracked. "...A mother." She closed her eyes and tears began falling. Saiki wasted no time to take Yuki in his arms and stroke her hair gently.

Yuki opened her eyes and sink deeper into the embrace, tears flowing freely. "You know Saiki-kun... Majoaku said that you were the one who thwarted her plans to begin with..." she said softly. "And..." "Yuki-chan..." Saiki started. He pulled back to face her and brushed a bit of her tears off her face. "Were you scared at all?"

_Saiki-kun..._

**("Watashi no Tsubasa" by Nakatsukasa Masami plays)**

Yuki smiled and tears continued to flow. "If there was anything I would be afraid of... It would be being separated from you for good." "And here I was thinking it might of been a mistake..." Saiki closed his eyes and smiled. "But I was really worried about you. If I had lost you..." "I should be saying that Saiki-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, her tears gone. "Saiki-kun... Suki da yo, hontou ni suki da yo... Daisuki da yo!" Saiki smiled. "Mo, daisuki da yo Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes glittered like diamonds and she pursed her lips and leaned forward towards him. Saiki looked surprised at first but smiled and also leaned towards her until their lips were finally connected in a passionate and deep kiss.

Everyone smiled and Doremi blushed, remembering the same thing happened between Nick and Momoko when they had traveled back in time. She looked over at Akatsuki, who was grinning at the scene and took a breath before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "Akatsuki-kun?"

Akatsuki looked at her, a bit confused. "Doushitano, Doremi-chan?" he asked. Taking her chances, Doremi lightly brushed her lips against his for almost 2 seconds before pulling back, and holding her hands down low, blushing.

Fami giggled. "Doremi-obaachan..." Yuki separated from Saiki and looked at everyone else. "Minna... arigatou." She bowed gracefully. "Hontou ni arigatou." "No problem Yuki-chan," Nick said walking up to her. "Nick-kun, one more thing..." Yuki said whispering in his ear. "About what happened before the final battle... That'll be our little na-i-sho!" Nick chuckled. "Hai."

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Well, everyone... I guess we've got to go," Yuki stated.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why, Yuki-chan?" Nick asked. "We've become such good friends!"

"I understand, Nick-kun, but all I really want to do now is go home... with Saiki-kun. I've wanted to head home with him ever since we were separated," Yuki explained.

"Will we ever see you again, Yuki-chan?" Nick asked, walking up to Yuki-chan.

Yuki looked at Nick for a few seconds before giving him a hug. "Someday I'll come back, Nick-kun. That much I promise. Right now... I just want to go home."

"Until that time comes, Yuki-chan... we'll be friends forever," Nick proclaimed.

"_Hai._ Friends forever."

Suddenly, Momoko ran up and threw her arms around Yuki. "Take care of yourself, okay, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gladly returned the hug. "I will, Momo-chan."

All of a sudden, Hana-chan began crying her eyes out, nearly crushing Yuki in her embrace. "Please don't go, Yuki-mama!! Hana-chan doesn't want you to leave!!"

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan," Yuki replied. "But here, take this."

With that, Yuki handed Hana-chan her Fushigi Ketai Denwa. "You can use this to talk to me whenever you want. I don't need it now that I have Saiki-kun with me."

With that, Yuki and Saiki turned and began walking away, the two newfound lovers giving a final wave to the Ojamajos and the FLAT 4.

"Well, that was fun," Aiko stated matter-of-factly.

"All in a day's work, right, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi asked. No answer. "I said, _right, Kellysi-chan?_"

Doremi spun around, expecting an answer, only to see Nick and Momoko in a deep kiss.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you two?" Doremi stated.

"Well, Yuki-chan and Saiki-san did it," Momoko replied.

"Momoko and I have the right, too," Nick continued.

"We're happy for you guys, but personally, I think there's too much emotion in this place!" Aiko exclaimed. Nick had to fight down a laugh.

"If that's true, Ai-chan, then why haven't you kissed Leon yet, huh?" Nick teased.

Aiko began blushing at this. "Why is it any of your busi..."

"Ai-chan?"

Aiko turned around, only to have Leon capture her in a quick kiss. She looked surprised for a few seconds, but quickly began to kiss back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Onpu noted.

"Onpu, dear?"

Onpu knew what was coming. She spun around and quickly locked lips with Tooru.

Fujio just watched, laughing a bit. If only Hazuki wasn't so shy...

"Oh, just come here, Fujio-kun!" Hazuki squealed, grabbing Fujio's shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Momoko just had to fight down a giggle at all the prominent displays of love. "Good for them..."

Nick walked up and let his arm rest around his girlfriend. "Well, Momoko, dear... all's well that ends well, huh?"

"Yeah... are you sure we'll see Yuki-chan again?"

Nick took Momoko's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sure we will, Momoko."

Nick looked up at the starry skies.

"I'm sure we will."

(Written by **YukiShinoya444**)

**("Kotori no Kimochi" by Matsuhira Naoko plays)**

"Ne Saiki-kun?"

"Hm, nande Yuki-chan?" Saiki asked. Yuki grinned and ran forward, twirling and making a pose. "Saiki-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked with a cheerful expression. Saiki chuckled at his girlfriend. "Sure thing Yuki-chan."

Yuki tugged on his arm. "We got a lot of catching up to do, but someday, we'll see Nick-kun and the others and I could properly introduce you!"

Saiki made a "hm" sound and looked forward. "Actually Yuki-chan, you have a lot to tell me." Yuki released his arm and blushed. "Eh? You mean..." "Whole adventure, top to bottom," Saiki replied, smirking.

"Saiki-kun you... you..." Yuki turned a bright red before continuing. "...You _really_ want to know?" "Of course Yuki-chan. After all, I was a bit worried while you were gone..." Saiki said chuckling.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki grinned and closed her eyes. She rushed into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you!" Saiki smiled and returned the embrace. Yuki sighed happily and released him, allowing herself to sink deeper in her lover's arms.

_Just doesn't get any better than this._

Yuki leaned closer to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and this time Saiki sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" "Dunno, but you're my boyfriend now, I'm so happy!" Yuki exclaimed, giddy.

Saiki sighed again, holding Yuki closer to him, almost enough to where she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I wonder..." he started. Yuki opened her eyes, confused.

Saiki looked up at the sky, a bit curious. "I never did learn what type of people your friends were." "One of them reminded me so much of you," Yuki couldn't help but murmur with a smile on her face.

_Nick-kun... I wonder how he is._

"Ah, sou ka." Saiki replied, closing his eyes and smiling. "I wonder how they are." "My thoughts exactly!" Yuki grinned. She looked up at his face and kissed him on the cheek. Saiki looked at her, a bit confused. "What was that for?"

He released her and she giggled. "Why do you think?" Saiki rolled his eyes. "Yuki-chan you..." "I thought about you everyday Saiki-kun!" Yuki finished, a hint of seriousness in her voice. "Talk about irony when you being captured by Majoaku scares me half to death."

Silence.

"Ironic," Saiki agreed. "But fate works in strange ways." "True..." Yuki said casually. "How true."

_Saiki-kun's always right._

"...You know what I've been through, though?!" Yuki faked annoyance. "Blobs, almost getting KILLED a good amount of times, traveling through time, finding out I'm a Light person descendant probably from my dad, facing several creatures from history, facing someone for YOUR heart, facing Majoaku and... and..." "And that was all for my sake?" Saiki asked, causing her to blush.

"Y-Yeah... Of course! But see here, I wasn't alone! And remember my dark magic? I finally mastered controlling it!" Yuki grinned, expecting praise but instead received a chaste kiss on the forehead. She placed a hand on it and smiled. "Good job, Yuki-chan." Saiki said.

_Saiki-kun..._

"My three wishes came true..." she said softly. Saiki chuckled. "Did you say them three times really fast?" Yuki giggled. "Nope, but I was thinking of what wishes I _could_ say three times during a shooting star!"

Saiki sighed and smiled. "Yuki-chan, how about after we catch up, we go visit those friends of yours?" "Hontou Saiki-kun?! That would be GREAT!!!" Yuki exclaimed, her hands thrown up in the air. "You think they'd be anxious to see us?" Saiki suddenly asked. Yuki grinned.

"I'm sure they will!"

"But of course, first thing's first..." Saiki brushed his lips against Yuki's for a few moments before taking her hand in his.

"Let's head home, Yuki-chan."

(BONUS: Here's the ending sequence, written by Yuki-chan! Song: "Believe Yourself" by Exige)

_The orange-colored sunset...  
dyes the colors of the scenery. _

(Footage: Screen fades to Yuki sitting on grass in front of a sparkling lake watching the sunset. She closes her eyes.)

_Soon night will fall.  
It's a little chilly isn't it? _

(Footage: She shivers and looks up again, this time an image of Saiki crosses her mind.)

_Frustrations of today  
Sadness and quietly concealed tears _

(Footage: Tears fall from her eyes and then fall on the grass and the background turns black as she buries her face in her knees.)

_All change into tomorrow's radiance  
Don't worry _

(Footage: This time she looks up and notices Saiki in front of her, smiling and he holds out his hand. She smiles and takes his hand.)

_I'll hug you tightly, tightly  
It'll be fine  
Keep Believing in your feelings _

(Footage: He helps her up and disappears, she reaches her hand out surprised, and white sparkles fall down from the sky and she smiles again, and clasps her hands, making a wish, and pure white angel wings spread out from her back.)

_I'll smile more and more for you  
Though this is all I can do  
I want to be by your side even so _

(Footage: Memories of Saiki run across her mind but are followed by the image of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko and Nick. She looks up and smiles and her angel wings disappear, leaving behind several white feathers.)

_I whisper in my heart "I love you" _

(Footage: The background turns normal, and it's suddenly nighttime, she places her hand on her heart, smiling and her lips form the words "I love you" as a final image appears in her mind, this time her and Saiki posing together happily with the other ojamajos.)


End file.
